


九梦：小小房间系列

by KnightNO4time



Series: Ex-Aid 八岁永梦《小小系列》 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 贵利矢25岁，宝生永梦8岁。领养。【因为是搬运，于是我把短篇文调整了顺序，整理了时间线】
Series: Ex-Aid 八岁永梦《小小系列》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871734
Kudos: 2





	1. 小小房间的他们和距离

**Author's Note:**

> 初遇的故事

贵利矢从没想过会发生这些事，而且一件接一件，应接不暇之余他除了心累就只剩下心塞。  
身为法医在大都市里奔波的他，独居后感觉自己几年都没怎么好好回过老家。要说自己也没回去的理由，独生子女，父母过世，顶多每年去扫个墓。亲戚之间都没什么重要联系，可能再远点他忘记了那些人的名字。偶尔过年或者有谁结婚了也是不定才能露个脸，或者在附近顺便去打个招呼，从不多留。  
作为以前父母去世后算是照顾过他的老人，他还是会主动打个电话问候下身体。对面来来去去也会被抱怨他都不回来看看，埋怨说冷淡。  
可他觉得自己挺热的啊？工作忙得热火朝天，一天几个尸体连着剖，偶尔死咬着要调查的事情有进展，更是折腾得满头大汗。不过他还是挺享受这种日子，自己的法医能力完全可以让上头闭嘴，所以彻底将这个换作享受，来点事还能给警局的老熟人打个电话叫来帮忙。  
不过因为这行业，亲戚家的那些人似乎没几个想和他多聊的，也省了事。那些人嘴巴里说的最多的就是公务员，对于他的工资绕来绕去。贵利矢后来也懒得反驳，一笑而过实则也算是无话可说。自己挺普通的，住着一房一厅一厕所的便宜公寓，只是钱都花在调查事件上了。

在炎炎夏日的今年七月，他收到了来自那边老人的电话。本以为有事找他帮忙，却想不到是葬礼的。  
他所熟知的亲戚宝生家出了车祸，夫妻双亡，剩下了8岁的儿子。贵利矢对他们有印象，普通没出息下就是保准的老好人，对过去年轻的自己很照顾，偶尔一年内还还会相互来往帮个忙…这就是最基本的印象。  
但和遗体接触多了，贵利矢除了心理素质提高，并懂得如何调节和心情外，对死亡和失去的看法也有所加深和有所改变。想到认识的人被葬下，难免有些悲伤与惋惜。  
印象里他上次见到这夫妻的儿子，男孩还是个婴儿。后来都是大人之间的事情，小孩子也就从来没被带来过。就那么一次，几乎没印象，连名字都是电话里提到才想起来叫“永梦”。  
看着自己两天连休的形成，贵利矢调了下后就答应下来。他翻箱倒柜也没找到葬礼用的那套衣服，导致还硬着头皮去买了件新的。而车子则是缠着友人借的，毕竟那么远他才不要挤电车。  
他会开车，但老车被卖了换钱。后来一遇到出门有事查案，他就管朋友借，代价是他请吃饭或者帮着去洗车修车。这次朋友以为他又是要掺合什么事，结果是回老家参加葬礼，也就没说话的借给他，所以贵利矢开了将近一天才开到。

也许这些都不是事，亲戚间的寒暄每年差不多。其他话题他不需要加入，也不想加入，因此跑去和同龄的人随口攀谈后，便自己肚子往嘴里塞东西吃。  
葬礼和他知道的差不多，一切都顺利。只是奇怪的是，他并未看到夫妻的儿子。询问后，原来那孩子有些打击过大，身体也才刚恢复，走得近的亲戚也没有，因此最终还是让孩子在房间休息了。  
果不其然，男孩的收养成为了最头疼的事情。亲戚们推来推去，贵利矢在角落悄无声息的注视他们笑容下的相互推搡，谁知道画风竟然转到自己身上。  
一方面说让孩子换个环境重新振作，另一方面是说贵利矢没有拖儿带女，其他人顾家都顾不过来。一来二去，这话题竟然从葬礼前一天晚上悄然起步，竟然第二天葬礼一天都在暗中争论，最终晚上全部人都转向了贵利矢。的确很无奈，贵利矢要是能发脾气也发了，可这样想来那孩子面对这些人要可怜很多，贵利矢还宁愿自己来。  
听到他答应，其他人自然都表面开心赞赏，内心全部松口气。大家纷纷说以后需要帮忙可以来联系，以及这次作为亲戚大家都会捐点钱。还托关系联系贵利矢家附近那边最好的小学，可以让永梦进去。拒绝都来不及，贵利矢挠着头急躁的应了，找学校这种麻烦事还是少一桩好。

“以后就请多多指教，麻烦你了，对不起。”  
面对眼前礼貌鞠躬，一板一眼的男孩，贵利矢傻了眼。  
再来会面前，贵利矢从别人口中听说这孩子很爱玩游戏。他不和人多说话，而是一个人闷头玩。这并非是因为他不缅怀父母，反而逃入游戏世界算是一种心灵安慰。  
贵利矢瞄了眼男孩手中的白色游戏机，听说那个是父母的遗物。去年圣诞节父母买给他的，永梦一直很珍惜，并且不离身。看来这个游戏在给他营造私人空间同时，也会一次次扒开内心的伤疤。  
贵利矢对永梦之前几乎没印象，也没多问过他的情况，所以对男孩丝毫没有形象塑造。只是前几分钟听到别人形容的那几句，还以为老玩游戏的孩子会有多不听话，多不会和人沟通，却想不到这么安静且懂礼貌。  
对方被教育的很好，即使这种事态下竟也成熟说出礼貌的用词，反而害得贵利矢这么大个人有些不自在。法医揉了揉脑后，撇着嘴用鼻子出了口气，随后蹲下和永梦平视。“我是九条贵利矢。大概你不认识我，毕竟我就见过一次，那时候你还是小婴儿。”  
男孩没回话，却好似听懂的望着他，无言的点了点头。这孩子也太老实了，不过经历这些失去了孩童平日的天真也可以理解，贵利矢挑了挑眉也就没说什么。  
随后他把自己手机拿出来给人看时间。“我明天下午还有工作，所以今天就要赶回城里。你东西不是都收拾好了吗？我会半小时后出发——就是三十分钟后。”为了让对方理解，还换了一个说法，“你再看看缺什么。没问题吧？”  
“没问题，”永梦点点头，未有丝毫多余的问题。  
贵利矢关门前偷瞄那个小小身影，此时已经跑去桌边。他的两个行李箱被亲戚整理好放在一起，上面有个属于永梦的小书包，紫色上印着现在流行的游戏角色。  
永梦极其珍惜的将游戏机放了进去，随后沉默着抱着书包坐在了椅子上。不管是那个书包，还是书包里的东西，此时都是对于家人的缅怀。永梦清楚他的家人已经逝去，也深刻理解到去世的含义。他没打算现在去找贵利矢出发，而是用这还剩下的三十分钟和这个地方默默告别。  
虽然背对着门的样子看不到脸，却可以望见男孩僵硬的肩膀。收紧抱住书包的胳膊，这使得他的身体缩得更小。贵利矢听不出来对方有没有哭，但有呼吸沉痛的声音传来，对方也许在努力忍着不哭出声。  
面对忍耐的永梦，贵利矢作为一个经历过人生许多日子的大人，除了留下这短短几分钟的目光，就没多说的离开。一些时间需要让永梦学会独自冷静，而一些时候又需要他独自学会面对，贵利矢将这小小的机会给了对方。

上车后两个人就没多说话，除了问永梦要不要听歌，或者要不要打开或者关车窗，贵利矢就没其他可以开口的。永梦老老实实地回答，但问题以外的就从不吭声。  
最后贵利矢打开了收音机里的音乐台，听着欧美流行歌曲榜单的新曲，一路驶上了高速公路。永梦盯着窗外，刚才还飘了点小雨，驶出乌云范围后就不再有啪打玻璃声。  
永梦看着窗外的大眼睛有些痴迷，一动不动，凝视中回想着什么。毕竟是要离开熟悉的地方去陌生的环境，离开和父母一同生活的小城难免会令他心神迷惘。贵利矢做足了对方可能会哭的准备，谁知道永梦并没哭，只是望着玻璃上残留的雨点被风刮走后留下的条条痕迹，嘴巴抿成了一条线。  
这样的担忧萦绕于贵利矢心头，经历了半路。到了休息站已经过了平日小孩子吃饭的饭点，永梦可能因为心情或者还没勇气对贵利矢开口，所以他没说饿。然而路上时贵利矢隐约听到他肚子叫了，边担心永梦饿到，他边尽可能快的好好驾驶，此时找到加油站便利店时已经晚上7点。  
“最快的话还有一个半小时，或者两个小时就到了。在这里吃点东西上个厕所，”贵利矢把对方拉下车，拍了拍人背后的书包，将永梦推进了便利店。“想吃什么？果然是饭团吧？”  
永梦双手抓着书包带，站在货架前似乎并没有想吃任何东西的欲望。甚至不被零食打动，也没有因为肚子饿跑去看前台摆放的盒饭。贵利矢最终拉着他去了冷柜看饭团，小孩子都爱咖喱口味，可惜买完了。  
“这个怎么样？炸虾的。”贵利矢试图找到对方感兴趣的东西，于是拿下来晃了晃。可惜永梦只是睁大眼睛看着他，并没显得开心，但也没说任何自己想吃的东西。贵利矢自导自演似的有些尴尬，只好把炸虾饭团握在手里，“那么我就选这个了。嗯…让我看看还有什么。”  
永梦乖乖站在他身边，完全不去挑选，好似这个任务都给了贵利矢。不挑食也许是好事，但贵利矢认为是自己误会了，永梦只是不想惹他不开心。对于不知道小孩子口味的贵利矢，他想到的只有咖喱口味。  
“咖喱味的没有了啊，但是有咖喱包，”贵利矢下不了台，看似自言自语的往柜台那边望。不过货架挡住，也不确定那里还有几个热包子。他决定拿几个饭团再带着永梦去，“来，拿着。鳗鱼，烧鸡。啊，看！我发现了三文鱼饭。”  
贵利矢低下头本是要笑嘻嘻的把受欢迎的三文鱼丢给永梦，谁知道永梦竟然有了明显的表情变化。睁大的眼睛中发出了不一样的光彩，表情有了动摇。  
善于读懂人情绪的贵利矢此时也无法很好的理解，却感到心里不安。心底其实藏有一定答案的线索，然而他还是蹲下来把饭团伸了过去，“怎么？喜欢三文鱼的吗？”  
永梦相当用力的点了头，可低下去后就再也没抬起来。他捏着饭团的手绷紧，但不敢用力怕弄烂。小小的身子好似被缩小许多，双脚委屈的碰着鞋尖，嘴唇从内侧咬住。  
“永梦？”贵利矢又担心又头疼，他可不太会应付这种事。可他也劝不出口，毕竟这份心情的爆发是不会受到任何控制的。  
“我喜欢…”永梦因为鼻音而说话闷闷的，他小心翼翼的抬起头。那双已经擒满眼泪湿答答大眼睛都无法映出贵利矢的身影，“妈妈…总是捏给我做…午饭…”断断续续的说着，永梦握着饭团不撒手。  
贵利矢万万没想到自己随手找到的饭团竟勾起了对方重要的回忆。可只要活着，人就会被许许多多的记忆所充斥。  
永梦年幼的身子在他的外套下相当无力，膝盖微微弯曲却没蹲下。大概本是想缩成一团哭泣，却不想为此展现在贵利矢和店员面前，从而隐忍着。

眼眶再也擒不住，从第一颗眼泪掉下来后，永梦的泪水就开始停不下来。他死命的闭着嘴不哭，却因为调整不了呼吸，从而鼻子发出抽泣似的哼声。  
他一个劲的用袖子擦，却越擦越多，永梦反而更委屈无措起来。  
“你要把它捏烂了，”本想开个玩笑，但贵利矢一开口，声音轻到他自己都吃惊。拨开永梦小小的手指，他把饭团取出，顺便拇指擦了擦人的手指有些心酸。  
他另只手搭上那外套下单薄的肩膀想引导人给个拥抱，可永梦没走近扑进他怀中坚持留在原地。有可能因为不熟悉，永梦还不想轻易放下彼此的距离。还有可能他只是怕给贵利矢添麻烦，所以才一直忍耐。  
“你等着，”贵利矢选择了另一个方法。他拍了拍永梦的头，起身从经过的货架上取了包纸巾，便同饭团一起带去了柜台付款。等永梦怯怯的跟来后，贵利矢已经拆开纸巾包抽出一张递了过去。  
永梦大概以为贵利矢要因为自己的行为生气，接过纸的样子非常小心。贵利矢没辙，无奈下除了又拍了拍擦鼻子的小脑袋无计可施，回头又管店员要了两个咖喱包与一盒草莓牛奶。  
店员有些担忧的看着明显哭过的永梦，不知道发生了什么。贵利矢冲店员苦笑下，也不在意异样的目光，蹲下身抬手给永梦抹了把泛红的眼圈。  
“走吧，回家。”贵利矢开口后拎着袋子把永梦牵出大门，他并不觉得这样说有什么不好。因为不论永梦何时才接受与适应，他从现在开始已经是贵利矢的家庭成员了。

回城开到家楼下，永梦已经睡了过去。贵利矢想着这车明日还要还给朋友，自己也没买车位，就停在了路边。  
之前永梦吃完饭团后，曾在车里打了会游戏机。贵利矢从没想到对方一玩游戏不光会心情转好，竟然也会性情大变兴奋不已，而且沉迷到顾不上周围。尤其在通关后，永梦突然欢呼了一声“Game Clear！”吓了贵利矢一跳，车子差点拐进边上的车道。  
“想不到一玩游戏就性格大变啊，”贵利矢看着前方的路，不忘瞄眼边上的小孩，随口感慨出来。永梦发现自己吓到对方后立马缩了脖子，涨红脸抱着游戏机小心看过来。贵利矢好笑的空出只手摆摆，“我可没生气，你不用那么小心吧？”  
随后以开车玩游戏对眼睛不好为理由，最终他让永梦关机休息眼睛。收音机里的音乐暂时切换成无聊的广告，等音乐再响起来时，永梦轻易的睡了过去。  
见他睡的这么熟，贵利矢停好车后，都做好了把他抱起来爬楼的心理准备。谁知道一碰男孩就醒了，贵利矢便夸张的松了口气，“真是好时候，我差点以为今晚要睡车里。”  
他们进了门后，贵利矢才懊悔起来。这么晚也没买东西，永梦的枕头被子牙刷都没有，他只能开始翻箱倒柜找自己的备用品。  
“我只有一张床，事出突然也没办法。但你那么小别担心，床还是很大的。别看我这样，我其实睡觉很踏实。”贵利矢一边找一边给永梦解释，然而一回头，永梦却还站在大门口附近背着书包动都没动。  
“怎么不进来？放下东西，”贵利矢皱起眉头，手里的动作停下，注视同时走上前。  
永梦眼眶又红了起来，贵利矢心里一惊。突然进入陌生家里要住下的现实感冲击了永梦幼小的心灵，看来他因寂寞和心痛再度面临要哭的境况。此时就他们俩在安静的屋子里，不难说贵利矢竟然有点慌。  
但永梦再度没让自己轻易哭出，而是嘴角动了动，整理过表情后露出了让人心疼的微笑。他恭恭敬敬的鞠躬，说了句，“麻烦你了。”  
如果这里随便安慰，永梦就会哭出来了吧？他那么努力一个人希望能坚强，贵利矢不需要扒开这个孩子建立的蛋壳。所以他开口说了其他话，“我可以叫你永梦吧？你叫我贵利矢就行。好，就这样定了！永梦，睡衣有的吧？换上就去洗漱，新牙刷我去给你拿。”  
走去厕所的贵利矢透过冲着门的厕所镜子瞥到身后，永梦好像摸了把眼睛，然后装作若无其事的走进屋内。这就是坚强吧？虽然很累，很闷，很难受，却还是会迈步向前。

第二天贵利矢把永梦留在家，睡到中午的他下午回去工作。永梦睡觉并不往贵利矢这边靠，却好似逃脱似的贴着里面的墙。他们之间还有距离。  
永梦这样一睡，暂时共用了一个被子的贵利矢便被扯走了遮挡。其实永梦睡的也很安稳的，就这么一下，便贴着墙不再动。贵利矢只能晚上自己起来往床里挪，好让自己重新回到被子下。  
不过后半夜贵利矢还是被细小的声音弄醒，本以为自己是不习惯有另一个人在床上，结果却发现是永梦在抽泣。打开灯才注意到永梦并未醒，看似也没有流泪，而是在梦里发出不安的哼响。  
贵利矢不会叫醒对方，第二天也没询问对方做了什么梦，更不会直白的询问对方哭没哭。而是那夜他随后从后方很小心的抱住男孩，避免弄醒对方的同时轻柔的拍了拍，直到对方声音小下去才合眼。  
面对这情况，一下班贵利矢就去了商场买了小孩用品，然后大包小包最终选择了打车。回到家时永梦立马跑来门口，打了招呼后还不忘抬手接过贵利矢手里的东西，帮他往屋子里拿。  
这也太乖了！贵利矢觉得这过于乖巧的性格真是又让人放心又担心，他都怕对方打击后这么早成熟是不是并不有利成长。现在哪里像是孩子，简直就是等着丈夫回家的妻子好吧？！  
然而这种教育成果算是值得夸奖，贵利矢也不可能因为对方太乖而生气训话吧？所以思考了半天，他都不清楚要怎么劝说。  
永梦为贵利矢给自己买了东西而不停道谢，对于擅自选的颜色和图案没抱怨一声。不过在抬头时，贵利矢能察觉到对方还发红湿润的眼角。看来他不在家的期间，这孩子自己偷偷哭过了。  
贵利矢自己也纳闷，为什么自己不会像对待朋友家孩子似的上去各种胡乱逗乐，或者开玩笑。想来想去，说不定真是因为永梦太过成熟，而伤心的原因也和其他孩子有着天壤之别。贵利矢将他当作个成熟的男孩看待，同时也当作易碎品。一方面担心他会受伤更多，一方面却钦佩他所面对现实的坚强。  
“学校的事那边都处理了，明天你就去上学。别担心，早上我会送你去的。”这样说着，贵利矢收拾起购买的东西，让永梦去一边打游戏。  
当晚贵利矢做了牛肉乌冬面，晚上给永梦泡了澡。永梦现在有了自己的小被子和枕头，并排在了床里面。  
可半夜还永梦是做了噩梦，直到贵利矢从后方抬手轻轻隔着被子与身上拍拍哄哄。即使没醒，永梦却也得到了安抚，最终安稳睡去。贵利矢认为在小时候，永梦的母亲也是这样哄永梦睡觉的。

“永梦，”翌日临出门前，贵利矢叫住对方，“便当没拿。”那是一个简单的饭盒，并不像其他小朋友那样花哨，却也是小巧的很。  
贵利矢并不太会做便当，他平日在外也是叫外卖或者下馆子，要不然就是便利店凑合，好点是前天有能力下厨后带剩饭。这次的便当也是昨晚吃饭前贵利矢装进去的。乌冬面没法带，好在他还在商店里买了点小菜。比如沙拉，鸡块，和切好的苹果块。  
永梦乖乖打开书包接过小饭盒，虽然不表现，可贵利矢都清楚自己这个便当太寒酸。不过他很快打了个响指引来永梦注意，并说着“我有好东西”就去开冰箱。  
他取出来了两个便利店的三文鱼饭团，还有一小盒草莓酸奶赛进了永梦手里。男孩吃惊的睁大眼睛，不解又有些激动。  
面对那小小热切的目光，贵利矢只能咧嘴一笑，有点无奈的解释。“我不会做，所以只能买了。凑活吃吧，这家的还不错。”  
既然无法像母亲那样给你做三文鱼饭团，至少还能做到让你保留回忆。  
不需要犹豫，永梦突然扑了上来。贵利矢都没反应过来，便被小小的拥抱所包裹。  
男孩张开拿着饭团和酸奶的双手，紧紧搂住了贵利矢。即便矮小的身高无法给予贵利矢一个真正完好的拥抱，但所给予的力量倾注满感激以及对家人的思念。  
第一次，贵利矢察觉到距离消失了。永梦的拥抱如此单薄而渺小，却挤开了他们之间的每丝空气，轻柔的体温覆围在了贵利矢的腿旁，尽可能贴得更紧。  
这一刻或许是短暂的，刚刚才开始的接触，说不定只是激动下临时的表达方式。永梦会继续挂着担心，慢慢适应和他日子，可贵利矢一点也不急。  
这就很足够了，两个人一起踏出去的第一步，在短短的相处中已经突破了个小口，彼此距离间不再有阻拦。  
贵利矢蹲下身，闷闷间听到永梦说了声“谢谢”，并好似叫了自己名字，虽然听不清。贵利矢乐起来，很温柔的拨开人双肩，轻柔的给了永梦一个满怀的拥抱。他隔着大衣揉了揉那小小的后背，给予鼓励。  
“永梦，你刚才叫我什么？”贵利矢低头询问。  
“嗯？”永梦吸了吸鼻子，不想让贵利矢看到自己差点哭的样子。永梦不会在贵利矢面前哭，也不会对外人随便哭，他并不想让自己轻易哭。  
贵利矢摆出轻松的样子逗对方，“你刚才‘谢谢’后面还叫了我的名字吧？”见永梦怯怯的点点头，贵利矢就知道对方肯定怕自己生气，所以让笑容更大，“我没听清，你再叫一遍。”面对永梦的不解，贵利矢一字一句的催促起来，“你第一次称呼我。再叫一遍，我要听。”  
看到贵利矢好似真的没生气，反而很期待。永梦不解发慌同时，就小小声地念了句，“贵利矢…？”  
贵利矢满足的点点头，“大点声，听不清。”他刻意用食指指了指耳朵。  
“贵利矢。”  
“再一遍。”  
“贵…利矢…”  
“再一次。”  
“…贵利矢？”永梦困惑的歪着头。  
逗够了，贵利矢觉得意外满足。不是因为他故意捉弄小孩子，而是因为永梦叫了他的名字。也许永梦只是按照他的要求呼唤，可贵利矢根本不打算代替他的父母，占据那最重要的位置。  
贵利矢有贵利矢的位置，他在永梦幼小的内心有特殊的地方。不管永梦如何定义，贵利矢并不强求他将对父母的爱转移给自己。  
自己是一个支持他成长的人，一个引导的前辈，一个新的家人，一个朋友，仅此而已。所以这个名字被呼唤时，他只觉得自己在男孩内心，有了一个立足之地。  
“走，出发了。”贵利矢牵住永梦，门在身后关上。


	2. 小小房间的接受和被接受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刚收养永梦时的故事

“我说啊，淳吾。下周五麻烦帮我代班吧。”贵利矢从食堂桌边抽出一次性筷子，冲对面的友人这样说道后便叼住筷子一端单手把其掰开。  
“为什么？”往嘴里塞了口洒了黑芝麻米饭的蓝原淳吾不解地抬起头。  
“因为我必须去开家长会。”  
“家长会？！”淳吾吓到似的睁大眼睛，声音飙高了一度，手里的筷子差点掉下来。  
宛如料到他的反应似的，贵利矢只是恶作剧似的乐了几声，继续低头吃饭。周六被排班的他难得借着今日人少而买到了食堂最火的厨师原创限定乌冬面，然而脑子里却各种担心被独自留在家里的永梦。  
“家长会？”在他们后面取餐的西胁高嘉只捕捉到一个词，他满脸问号的扫视着坐在那里的两位好友。  
蓝原瞬间站起来疾步上前把西胁拉离桌子一段距离，还背过身。“小西，你有听说过贵利矢结婚了吗？”  
“没有啊，他连女朋友都没有，”西胁条件反射应着，并把托盘稳住，为自己的汤没有被蓝原弄洒而庆幸。  
蓝原反而更加紧张的压低声音，“但是他好像有了私生子。”  
“什么——？！”西胁脑袋上的问号瞬间爆成了一片惊叹号。这次他倒是不在乎汤了，而是快速转身看向淡定动筷子的贵利矢，“真的假的？？！！”  
早就听到他们俩对话的贵利矢一副好笑的样子，没生气也没急，反而觉得这话题走向相当有趣。他唯一做出来的报复行为便是果断夹走了对面蓝原餐盘里加钱多要的炸虾，咬下去后才含糊的给予解答，“假的。”  
“哎？家长会是假的？”蓝原重点错。贵利矢怀疑对方是因为今天一大早临时被叫来，上午时间就协助连续三个尸检，导致脑子生锈了。  
“家长会是真的，但那孩子不是我的私生子。”贵利矢哭笑不得的一个字一个字的讲出口，却说得肆无忌惮，根本不理隔壁桌别的部门的女性投来的惊悚目光。  
注意到周围情况，先尴尬的是西胁，所以他快速拉开贵利矢边上的椅子坐下。对回到原位蓝原坐第一反应便是用筷子将贵利矢顺理成章揽去自己那边的炸虾又夹了回去，并用“把我多花的钱吐出来”的眼神进行了警告，贵利矢则抱着“已经下肚，你只能解剖了”的神色扬了扬眉角。

此后的整个午饭时间里，贵利矢花了一半多时间快速总结完了来龙去脉。从宝生永梦的车祸遭遇，到丧失父母后亲戚们的反应，再到自己恰好回去却被推卸上了义务，最终简单解释了下近段时间收养永梦后的生活状况。  
两个朋友统统对8岁孩子的经历表示怜悯，同时也为贵利矢的遭遇做了三秒钟默哀。  
“那你那天去家长会，可以谎称叫宝生贵利矢了。听着还蛮顺口的，”西胁吃着炸猪排，拿纸边擦嘴边开玩笑。  
“这听起来如同夫随妻姓的感觉是怎么回事？”蓝原忍不住吐槽。然而却想不到这话以出口，其余两个人反而露出相当无语和放弃似的表情。贵利矢半张开嘴却忍住没有吐槽，最后往嘴里送了一勺乌冬面汤。  
永梦搬到贵利矢家后就转了学。亲戚们以此作为补偿的给永梦找关系进了附近还挺有名的小学，学校老师知道永梦的情况也给予关照。只不过这么快就恰巧迎来家长会，寒假前的考试也没能让永梦喘口气，贵利矢不清楚那天会听到什么样子的成绩，但他觉得那分数目前都不重要。

“就是这样，那天就拜托你了。”贵利矢仰头喝下碗里的汤，放回托盘时感慨似的对蓝原重申一遍。  
“你忘记之前那次，你突然就从办公室里消失…到现在我也不知道你去做了什么！没错，就那次。我在主任面前帮你把所有事都拦下来了。”蓝原一副头疼的样子，“被骂的头破血流。”  
“场面相当惨烈，”西胁算是站在了蓝原战线上，帮着补充了一句。  
贵利矢转了转眼珠回想细节，那次大概就是他恰好发现了线索，因此直接跑出去后搜查真相。且在此期间因为场合特殊导致他把手机静音，等事情告一段落之时，手机的短信和未接电话差点炸了。  
“我回来后不也是被骂的很惨，”贵利矢故意露出不可理喻的表情耸耸肩，显然表露出他内心的坦然。  
“的确，那场面也简直不忍直视。”西胁以此也补充了下贵利矢的情况。他那次还以为办公室里再也见不到这位年轻的法医了，然而从技术与头脑，到那三寸不烂之舌，贵利矢都可以在这里稳扎稳打。  
“可是你根本不在乎，”蓝原瞄了眼贵利矢。  
贵利矢对于这个话题却有着自己不变的指标，所以他只是感慨的靠到椅背上，“我在乎的只有真相。”  
忽然想到了什么似的。贵利矢和蓝原不谋而合的把目光转移到了目前来讲第三旁观者的西胁方向。只见贵利矢咧嘴一笑，西胁就知道肯定这事要转到他身上，于是他很快坐正推了推鼻梁上的眼睛，“我那两天都要去大学法医部做观摩演讲。这还不是因为当时申请时，你们俩硬帮我递交了申请表吗？！”  
好像的确有此事，贵利矢和蓝原面面相觑后无话可说。于是最终贵利矢依靠他尖锐且易抓重点的舌锋 在那转的飞快的脑内添油加醋了几笔，便使得蓝原对永梦的同情心如海一般泛滥，结果就是蓝原决定帮他代班。

…

贵利矢昨晚把永梦接回家后，永梦就一直没说话。看起来并非是生气，倒是相当沮丧，甚至看起来正在进行什么思想斗争。贵利矢也没管，不能说他是不在乎，而是因为他相当在乎，所以很好奇永梦最终会自己怎么解决。  
直到吃晚饭时，餐桌上的气氛压得贵利矢喘不过气，对于平日可以和人轻松交谈的他，却开始认为同男孩交流是个大问题。  
“有什么事，你开口，”贵利矢用勺子边随手磕磕碗，突然的响动令永梦吓得抖了下。  
永梦是个皮肤白皙健康的8岁男孩，即使他经历手术和治愈，却有着惊人的恢复力。然而心灵创伤归创伤，他根本就没怎么笑过，和贵利矢几乎也不怎么太多说话，除了必要时候。  
贵利矢没打算让永梦给自己加上任何尊称，甚至连姓氏都省了直接叫名字，可他听到的次数也屈指可数。  
永梦有双大大的眼睛，却只要天气稍微一变，就会很敏感的眼圈有些泛红，经常水汪汪的。他的嘴唇也很薄且红润，令人怜爱，但更多时候只要不笑，就让人觉得他快哭了。  
贵利矢感觉自己的生活习惯和往日性格在面对这个新加入的家庭成员时发生了微妙的变化。现在他很想开口催对方，却坚持在沉默中忍下来。而永梦明显因为那句很直接的话而动摇，看似要张口的嘴，却没吭声。  
两个人就隔着餐桌，握着餐具，大眼瞪小眼的相互凝视了几秒钟。直到贵利矢耐不住的翻了个白眼，却很快意识到自己是什么表情，由此自顾自的发笑起来。

永梦这时候放下勺子从椅子上跳下桌，贵利矢叫他，他也没有回到桌前。之间永梦书包里拿取出了一张通知单，双手递给贵利矢。贵利矢一看，这才心里有数。  
家长会。  
贵利矢从来没想到过这件事，但世事难料就被他碰上了。看着一脸认真宛如在等待审判的永梦，贵利矢竟然语塞。按照表情分析，永梦刚才纠结的原因一部分肯定是因为父母的逝去，这让永梦不知所措同时也再度受到打击，但他却强忍着。另一方面，他还无法放开面对贵利矢，这个单子他唯一能给的人之后贵利矢，因此令他鼓起勇气半天。  
永梦在怀抱期待，他希望对方不会拒绝。他被挖空的地方，此刻唯一能够站在那里的只有贵利矢了。  
永梦并不打算停止不前，这要说的话应该是拖当时那个主治医生日向的福。永梦希望可以接纳贵利矢，所以他不会避开和躲闪，只是努力思考如何靠近。

即使如此，贵利矢难免会觉得这是一件麻烦事，可他还是用手晃了晃纸，“我会去安排一下的。你去吃饭吧，”  
看着眼底亮起来的永梦，贵利矢只能无奈的摇摇头。  
不管如何，至少自己在他受伤的心里被留下了一片固有的空间。  
至少他被人怀抱期待着。  
贵利矢总觉得这感觉很久违。而需要他的永梦，他无法丢下。  
这样想着，贵利矢扫了眼永梦。那双只有打游戏时会亮起来的目光此时少有的充满了光泽波动，贵利矢意识到他的决定给永梦带来了多大影响。  
这几乎磨平了贵利矢内心仅剩的那点想要拒绝的心情，他无法想象永梦一个人在家长会上隔着门望着无人来访的课桌的画面。贵利矢也是人，他懂得那种感觉。

…

周五来得不快不慢。贵利矢在各种事上忙来忙去，为自己的目标来回奔波。只不过一眨眼，竟然已经到了日子，永梦甚至早上还担心他忘记而谨慎的给予提醒。  
家长会要晚些时候，所以贵利矢把永梦送到学校门口后，决定先去银行解决点事情。  
他今天舍弃了自己偏爱的夏威夷衬衫，还有那件他不离身的宝贝红夹克，以及走路舒适的帆布鞋。不是穿休闲装的时候，自然，他也不会为这种事就刻意穿西装。  
至少为了给永梦在家长面前赢得一个好印象，他自己都不清楚自己哪根筋不对，竟然会不自觉的给永梦操这心，甚至起床后还刻意整理了发型。但他穿着依旧保持自己的味道，深黑主底的军T，外面套上了蓝灰色兜帽宽领外套。  
这外套和永梦那件白色外套一个牌子，也算是贵利矢喜欢的店。他第一次正式去接永梦时，也就装模作样想个法子逗逗对方，由此顺路买了一件外套送了过去。

贵利矢按照规定时间回去学校，这时候老师还在最后和孩子们讲话。那个叫明日那的班主任在永梦第一天上学时和贵利矢有接触，是一个温柔的女性。  
家长们都在相应的班门口排着，熟悉的人也在一旁闲聊。话题无非就是近来情况如何，大部分都绕着孩子转。不是相互攀比，就是相互夸对方家的来显示谦逊。贵利矢懒得把那些闲言拉入耳中。  
而作为相当年轻的成年人，贵利矢彻底被当作大学生看待，以至于等在门口时引来几个好奇与偏见的目光。贵利矢对此嗤之以鼻，毫不在意的挤到走廊窗户前寻觅教室中永梦的身影。  
对方规规矩矩的坐在教室靠里的座位上，个头让他处于中间偏后位置。就和贵利矢猜测的一样，永梦很守规矩，看似乖巧老实。

或许永梦在担心贵利矢不来，便很小心的从老师方向转头偷望了眼教室走廊窗户。贵利矢很快捕捉到了永梦的目光，但他双后插在兜里没有挥手引来周围过多注意，只是咧嘴仰头笑了下算是招呼。  
永梦毫无掩饰心情的露出了吃惊的表情，甚至背都挺了起来。紧接着，他清澈的大眼睛从惊异转化成了感动，抿主的嘴角不由自主的露出了笑容。比微笑要大，弧度上扬，却被他小心的控制着。  
这是贵利矢第一次见到的自然笑容。这一瞬间，没有勉强，没有硬撑，不是小孩子的单纯，而是看到了希望，至少贵利矢内心深处产生了这种分析。  
他见到了永梦几乎如雪花结晶半易化却纯粹的笑脸，头一次在落入这个男孩的视线中后，便无法移动身体一下。

随即男孩抿住嘴，他的嘴角带出微弱的抽搐。那双眼睛在光线的下折射出水色的波动，贵利矢无法否认那是眼泪。然而永梦并没哭，而是在大腿上攥紧拳，低下头后写了口气，变没在看贵利矢而是目光坚持锁定在了老师身上。  
贵利矢出现在这里的那一刻，男孩内心失去的那部分空缺出现了变化，然而原本的空缺也被他再度注意到。彼此相隔而望的这一幕触碰到了男孩内心最柔软最受伤的地方，过于复杂的表情里动摇着伤感和无助，但却诚意包含了他对贵利矢的感激与青涩的羞涩，贵利矢的出现就如同拯救和扶持。  
贵利矢不知道何时收起了自己的微笑，他开始手足无措，无法隔着玻璃面对永梦这一瞬间的状态变化。他甚至产生了害怕，这是他几乎很久没有过的心态，他有一瞬间莫大的恐惧永梦会出现崩溃的情况，甚至想要打开教室门冲上去。

永梦并没有崩溃，他甚至将一切化作了动力。他接纳贵利矢，即使一次次注意到父母不会再出现，但他仍然看向那个伤痛的方向，寻找到贵利矢的身影。  
这便是男孩的决定。  
这些变化都被堵在贵利矢的胸口，看在永梦坚持恢复往日不留一丝痛苦的侧颜下，贵利矢却察觉到自己往日固有的形象和外表差点出现裂痕，他浑身都为此而流出被触动所搅动的波动。  
咬紧后齿绷紧太阳穴，他压下所有心思凝视了永梦半晌，却没法转移开。直到孩子们都起身，老师打开门开始让孩子们把家长引导去自己座位时，贵利矢才迈开脚步。

永梦从门口挤出来跑到贵利矢身旁，他虽然不再微笑，但表情却比往日时柔和自然许多。眼圈还红红的，贵利矢却决定不说出来。  
“哟，我来了。”贵利矢从大衣口袋里掏出一只手指了指永梦作为的方向，“那个座位吧？”  
永梦好似有一瞬间想要冲上去抱住贵利矢，但他却刹住了车。脸颊还红着，这年龄的孩子也会为自己差点哭而害羞，也会学着成年人的样子不会轻易撒娇。贵利矢看得出来，但没有勉强对方，表现出一脸没事人的样子。  
接着贵利矢把从兜里拿出来了永梦的游戏机，这令永梦再度吃惊，然而这次纯粹留下惊喜。贵利矢不知道会要开多久，但他并不打算让永梦独自回家，为此他今早在对方不知道的情况下把掌机收入了口袋中。这个学校不让孩子带游戏机，虽然永梦偶尔会偷偷带，可他这次因为课时短因此并没打算带来，却被贵利矢注意到。  
“你去对面公园里自己玩一会，我开完去找你。”

…

家长会比贵利矢想的要无聊很多，更何况是坐在完全不与成年人身高成比例的椅子上。他扫了眼发下来的永梦的成绩单，分数很平均，留在中等偏上些的等级。  
每个学校的进度不同，因此永梦来了后开始有些跟不上。不过他后来勉强做到，在那种心态下，能得到这种成绩并不能说糟糕，甚至令人感慨。所以贵利矢并不想以这张纸评定永梦，以此很无聊的折了起来，也不把老师的那些全面性讲话往耳朵里送。  
随后虽然很不想继续听那些老师啰里八嗦谈话，但贵利矢为了能了解到永梦目前在学校的心态情况，他在内心说服自己般的硬是把每科老师都拜访了一遍。  
排着队经过等候后，贵利矢询问的问题绝对和永梦的成绩和以及作业完成度无关，反而都是询问他平日在学校的行为表现，沟通，心情，以及周围人际关系。  
有几个副科老师似乎还没记住永梦，但在提到因车祸所以转校过来后，他们就多少能说几句，却更多都是同情。那些没什么用，贵利矢也就带上笑嘻嘻的面具，随口应付过去。  
其他主科老师倒是对永梦有所关注，评价相对都很不错。然而永梦的并没有什么朋友，他也因为事故并没有和其他人过多分享生活上的信息。安静认真的写作业，虽然会露出礼貌的笑容，但总感觉还在受伤。

“那个…九条先生？”贵利矢结束后穿过走廊，却被班主任明日那叫主。  
出乎意料的，明日那叫住他是为了归还永梦被没收的游戏卡。“虽然我清楚他是想要交朋友而打算借出去，不过我们学校并不允许带这个来学校。”  
游戏卡被递过来，那是永梦最喜欢最重要的游戏。他能把这张借出去，看来的确相当想要交到朋友。  
平日永梦只要进入游戏里，就会投入进去注意力和热情，眼神变得生动，嘴角会露出和平日截然不同的自信笑容。贵利矢不是一次两次在一旁用余光观察，他怀疑永梦是不是依靠游戏来逃避，好在永梦平日该说话的时候沟通一切正常，这多少让贵利矢放下心来。  
那只是改变心情的，那是刻意为此为永梦夺回部分笑容的。贵利矢没注意到自己有试图寻找给永梦拿回笑容的想法，为此他认为游戏也是必要的，至少不应该被夺取。  
“我知道了，那我就收下了。”贵利矢保持住一张亲近而敷衍的表情，就此结束了话题。但他觉得这样特不妥，因此在拿过来时补充了一句，“我会和他说的。”

…

贵利矢和永梦汇合时，永梦并没在打游戏。也许是累了，他一个人坐在公园的秋千上，周围没有其他孩子。他用脚推着自己，小幅度的晃来晃去，但看到贵利矢来了后却及其认真的站起身。  
贵利矢打算去买点食材为他们俩近几日的晚饭凑活下，因此领着永梦往超市那边走。可永梦一句话都没说，反而表情更加阴郁不安。  
贵利矢用鼻子无语的出了口气，他可不打算有什么训话或者关于成绩的询问。永梦也许在等着他生气，他清楚自己的成绩，所以害怕知道老师的评论和闲语。  
然而永梦都猜错了，贵利矢不会说这些他所不关心的。

贵利矢想到了什么，他摸出来了那张游戏卡，张开手心递给了永梦。  
永梦脚部动作不自觉的放缓，却没伸手拿，反而有些不安的扫向贵利矢的脸。他担心贵利矢会因为游戏卡的事情训斥自己，而他自己也不知道该如何反驳。  
“你的东西，自己拿着。”贵利矢看着对方如小动物似的状态，没办法的推了推手催促对方。在被接过去的瞬间，变快速收回手揣入兜里，宛如那是一个相当重的玩意。  
永梦宝贝的攥着那张游戏卡，望着贵利矢的小小目光中于不解里渗透出一丝感动。贵利矢不打算解答自己的行为，有些事他认为不用开口，就让其自然而然发生便是。  
若这能为永梦内心支撑其一小片天地，那么贵利矢就没必要因为规则而将其拘束，他只是单纯默默支撑罢了。

一路上，关于家长会的事贵利矢只字未提，成绩单被他折了折和钱包一起塞在大衣口袋中。他也没进行称赞以此安慰永梦，毕竟说什么在失去父母时还能做到这个地步很了不起，这只会扒开永梦内心的伤疤。

“你有什么理想吗？”贵利矢随口发问，他晃着身子懒散的迈着步伐，和边上握着书包带认真走路的永梦形成鲜明对比。“什么都可以说哦。不管现不现实，都可以讲，”他尾音飘着。  
“当医生，”永梦声音轻得要命，却被贵利矢清晰听取。  
“啊啊，那还真是一个足够大的理想。”贵利矢并不是嘲笑，反而流露出感叹的口吻，余光观察着小孩子的变化。这个理想无非就是从那次手术而起，但以此作为往前的动力，此时贵利矢对那个叫日向的医生产生了层浓烈的钦佩感。  
“既然要当医生，你就多露出点笑容啊，”突然抬高声音，如喘息上空气中属于他们之间距离的味道，他抬手鼓励似的猛然拍住永梦的书包，以此往前推了一把。  
永梦表现出孩子似的惊呼，往前踉跄半步。却放松更多，虽说嘴角微妙的弧度仍猜不出准确表情，但永梦目光亮了几分。  
贵利矢安静的把这些收入眼底，今日他的话并不多。

“好了，今晚去吃汉堡肉。”贵利矢伸了个懒腰，“就在超市边上，顺路顺路。”他侧头笑容挂上平日的轻松，然而表情和语气都随着下午时光的流逝变得柔和，“喜欢吃汉堡肉吗？”  
他并不需要提醒永梦多笑笑，在他看来，当必要时永梦自然就能做到。  
“嗯！”永梦回应的很果断，嘴角因计划而满足的扬起。  
这表情与刚才形成了鲜明对比，却也不是当初在教室里那种复杂感动的温柔，而是充满活力，但比不上打游戏时的那种强烈。  
贵利矢捕捉到了永梦新的笑容，印象里多了一幅画面。  
他在永梦看不到的角度冲着前方的道路扬起目光，表情渗透出不经意的得意。他的手没收回，而是随着共同前进的速度，轻轻贴在后方推动引导着永梦。  
护着。  
支撑着。

…

在永梦来之前，贵利矢并没想到有这种情况。单人间只有一张大床，他找不到单独的房间和空间给永梦，而他自己也不可能睡沙发或者在客厅打地铺。  
最终借着永梦小，他允许对方和自己睡在一张床上。起先他本是担心永梦会因为噩梦惊醒，然而后来却成为了日常一部分。  
永梦并没有因噩梦而呻吟惊醒，那些日子他都在医院里经历过了。倒是他经常缩成一小团，抱住被子一角塞在怀里，第二天贵利矢醒来会发现身上的被子险些要被拽走。  
他把这烦恼说给了西胁听，结果第二天西胁给了他一个游戏角色的抱枕，说是在幼儿园当老师的妹妹送给永梦的。单纯是因为听到了永梦的经历而于心不忍，却没想到这角色恰好是永梦喜欢的，由此贵利矢谢天谢地的不用和一个孩子抢被子了。

家长会当晚永梦也抱着抱枕入睡。晚些确认了蓝原发来的报告进行了阅读后，贵利矢才钻上床。  
然而他刚关了台灯躺下，永梦第一次不再背对着他保持距离，而是翻了一个身，抱枕柔软而厚重的质感拍在了贵利矢身侧。  
眼睛还没适应黑暗，但贵利矢依旧勉强捕捉到了男孩的轮廓。对方手松开后搭在抱枕上边，下垂的手指戳在了贵利矢肋骨附近。脸靠在抱枕上，虽然看不到，但贵利矢知道对方还睡得很熟。  
贵利矢并不喜欢睡觉时被抱枕的质感干扰，而他也惊讶于今日的永梦竟然会靠自己这么近。于是他小心的抬手拉动抱枕，依靠触感确认动作是不是会惊醒对方。  
直到他把抱枕抽出来丢去了床头，贵利矢才舒出气。  
失去支撑点，永梦的手臂滑下落到他们之间的床空位里，波动令男孩发出一丝轻微的哼响。贵利矢屏气凝神倾听片刻，确认对方没有其他动作后才松下身子再次稳稳的躺回枕头上。

突然另一个线条分明富有温度的质感贴上他，并且迷迷糊糊的搭上他。  
这是第一次永梦靠近他，毫无防备。不管是不是无意识中将床那边压下的重量当作了失去的父母，永梦接受了贵利矢的存在。  
在这天里，永梦的戒备彻底剥离而去。  
贵利矢没有推开对方，也不会残忍的叫醒。内心的他未有产生厌烦和不适，反而被全新的心境松下心。  
他的侧胳膊有些无所适从，不清楚该如何碰触这条生命。无奈的贵利矢再暗中自嘲似的眨眨眼，重新整理自己被触动的表情。  
最终他小心翼翼的垂下手臂，绕过永梦慢慢收拢到男孩的轮廓边缘。掌心缓缓落上永梦脑后，微微过柔软的黑发，把小小的身躯挽留在了自己的怀里。  
接受和被接受，无需掩饰的被诠释着。


	3. 小小房间的他和他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （其实这篇才是我写的第一篇）
> 
> 两个小短篇

——故事1——

贵利矢走过夕阳余晖铺满的街道，影子向后拖去很长很长。他颠了颠背上背着的男孩，后方手指勾住的塑料袋也跟着晃动，擦过他的大腿后发出沙沙响动。  
男孩穿着那件不算太合身的白色外套，趴在贵利矢背上睡得正熟。那件是贵利矢给他的第一份礼物，但因为不知道多大，所以买的并不合身，可是自那以后冷天每次出门男孩都会穿。  
小男孩本来圈住贵利矢脖子的手臂已经因睡着而垂下，但手指还缠绕勾在他不愿意撒手的奖品袋子上。里面是他赢得的少年游戏大奖的礼品和一份小小的奖状册，以及他不曾离手的游戏机。

等他们抵达那便宜的公寓楼道下时，贵利矢总算仰起头喘了口气。因为没手，他只能抱怨似的用鼻子给自己出了口气，随即侧身拿胳膊顶开楼道大门。  
然而男孩手中的袋子却从松动滑落，没有睡醒的他自然不可能勾住。好在因为本来因为背着人就低着身，贵利矢眼尖的注意到情况。他第一反应便是去接，然而在没有手的情况，这一反应变成了去“夹”。  
他抬起一条腿垫起袋子，却失去平衡的往前跪去。于是最终结果是，他完美的依靠单膝跪地的姿势，把脱落的袋子夹在了大腿和肚子中间。而糟糕的是，他维持的这个姿势根本不可能再背着人站起身。  
好在经过刚才巨大的波动，身上的男孩总算有要醒的迹象。男孩模糊的哼了一声，长长的睫毛下眼睛迷迷糊糊，似乎还没反应过来在哪。  
“喂，名人，醒醒。”贵利矢余光瞄到肩头如同动物似的孩子，忍不住乐出声。他刻意小幅度抖了抖肩，强行将对方弄清醒，“下来了。背了你一路，我可没力气再背着你爬六层楼。”

男孩叫永梦。  
永梦很乖巧的从贵利矢身上下来，可下一秒却因为脚绊到贵利矢手中的袋子而一屁股坐到了地上。虽然咧咧嘴，可却习惯似的傻笑下。贵利矢把奖品袋子塞到他怀中，永梦便扬起毫无瑕疵的笑容抱着宝贝爬起身。  
要算的话，用梦应该就是贵利矢远房亲戚家的孩子。很远很远，远到他们其实本可以一辈子都不知道对方的存在。然而永梦在车祸中失去父母，亲戚之间把他推来推去，谁都怕收养。结果恰好去看亲戚的的贵利矢，因为一个人独居而无人撑腰，最终成为了众人推卸抚养责任的对象，于是永梦最后转手到了贵利矢这里。  
至少现在还是个小不点，也没有占据太多空间。虽然做饭麻烦，可法医的工资对于贵利矢来讲还算很充足。永梦乖的要命，除了一打游戏就上瘾，经常摔的青一块紫一块外贴上创口贴外，还没有让贵利矢过于操心的。  
因此贵利矢将他留下来养着，却渐渐觉得，好像记不清曾经一个人生活的自己是怎么过来了的。

贵利矢带着永梦连爬了六层，而这栋建筑总共就六层。他们的电梯此时贴着停用维修的通知单。  
因为永梦的出现，贵利矢开始察觉到住在这里的其他几户人家都零零碎碎有些八卦，尤其是那几个大妈。只是贵利矢并不在乎，谁让他平日小道情报也多到可以开口就将那几个人堵没话讲。  
“今天也是咖喱。”进屋后贵利矢把袋子往桌子上一丢，滑出来两盒新买的咖喱块。前天吃的是咖喱，上周也是咖喱。算起来一个月有四周，那么贵利矢有两周都在吃咖喱，纯属简单。  
懂事的永梦第一件事就是去厕所洗手，等他出来后望着咖喱块一副要失去胃口的样子，却还是什么都没说。  
小孩子并不会完美掩饰，更何况是在贵利矢面前。因此这位年轻的优秀法医便无奈的挑了挑眉毛，走去厨房前随口给了个提议，“今晚吃完剩下的蔬菜，明天就去店里吃盖浇饭。”  
“好！”永梦很容易恢复精神，这也是贵利矢不讨厌他的理由，哄哄就好。

此后的做饭时间里，永梦从厨房转移到了沙发上打游戏。这孩子本来有个任务就是帮贵利矢摆桌子，外加从冰箱里翻蔬菜。但他成功的摔倒，并且鼻子开始流血。最终被贵利矢往鼻子里塞了纸团后，退出前线。  
本来有不甘和懊悔，可一打开游戏，永梦的表情就彻底变了。若不是贵利矢上前把他拎走，他可能会听不到开饭的呼唤（即使沙发和厨房就隔着一张餐桌距离）。  
永梦因为个人兴趣，在学校击败了所有打游戏的小朋友，并且被推荐去了全国比赛。他从预赛一直赢到底，今日的最终决赛拿了冠军。他以速度之快和令人惊异的成熟的操作被评为称赞为天才玩家。

有一点值得透露，那就是今天把永梦送去比赛现场的贵利矢本答应会全程在观众席上给他加油。然而因为监察医务院紧急来的电话，贵利矢便悄悄的跑去工作了。永梦一直跟着工作人员在后台，专注于比赛，因此贵利矢觉得对方应该没发现。  
贵利矢回来接永梦的时候晚了30分钟，永梦满脸担心他是不是没看自己比赛。然而贵利矢骗他说是去买咖喱作为奖励，因此刚才比赛后去了超市，实则那两份算是同事给他的补偿费。  
贵利矢也是从周围各种散场人口中拼凑出来的情况，由此他开始故意管永梦叫“名人”。如果逗高兴，永梦大概就不那么在乎了。

“喂喂，不要把胡萝卜给我，”看着永梦偷偷放入他碗里的胡萝卜，给电视换台的贵利矢将其抓个正着。他放下遥控器，并拿勺子把胡萝卜丢回永梦碗里。  
“我不喜欢胡萝卜。”  
“我也不喜欢啊。”  
小孩子咬咬嘴唇，最后将胡萝卜就着咖喱放入口中。永梦本来就嘴唇红红的，而此时更红了，那是因为这个咖喱是微辣。贵利矢拿到时根本没注意，所以他也没说，毕竟永梦忍着吃下了晚饭。  
“下次就不要放胡萝卜了，”永梦提出意见。  
“那还叫咖喱吗？”贵利矢反驳对方。可嘴上这样说，其实他觉得是个好点子，然而内心的一部分坚持觉得现在可不是顺着对方让其挑食的年龄。

这样想着的时候，贵利矢发现永梦把里面的洋葱也挑了出来。只不过这次没有丢入自己碗里，而是堆到了碗边，形成了不大却明显的小坡。  
贵利矢想象不出来没有胡萝卜和洋葱的咖喱长什么样子，所以他在脑中取消了剔除洋葱的点子。  
只见贵利矢把勺子伸到永梦碗里，将那堆洋葱倒去自己那边，随后加着咖喱往嘴里塞了一大口洋葱。他边嚼边用毫不在意的声音含糊的劝说，“好了。洋葱我吃了，胡萝卜你自己吃。”  
永梦眨眨大眼睛看着对面的男人。不清楚是因为对方没生气而放心，还是因为对方决定以后都如此帮自己而开心，永梦露出了压制兴奋的腼腆笑容。  
接着男孩勺子盛了满满的一勺胡萝卜，当着贵利矢的面吃了下去。虽然他鼓着腮帮子似乎很难下咽，却依旧眯眼笑着。  
“这不是可以吃下去了吗，”贵利矢乐起来，抬手把电视播到了今天少年游戏比赛的新闻咨询。两个人一口一口吃着晚饭，听着解说背景后的掌声。

——故事 2——

“你骗人！”永梦第一次在贵利矢面前哭了。  
就连他搬进来时，和被询问想不想父母时，或者被告知来这里的原因是因为没有亲戚要收养的时候，永梦都忍住没有哭过。  
贵利矢本来可以笑着敷衍安抚对方，可他这次却感觉那层话语剥落，收敛起来的表情变得严肃不少。  
“你上次答应今晚可以在家和我一起打游戏的，”永梦虽然使劲憋着，但还是因为压不住的抽泣而说话口齿不清。“就一次…就希望你和我一起一次的…”  
贵利矢最近专注的东西太多，也是因为社会动荡不少。他除了会突然被叫去工作或夜班，要不然就是他自己私下调查的事情有了进展，不得不出发行动。  
他开始常常把永梦独自留在家里过夜，时而会通宵不回家，却选择情报地点附近的旅馆。  
永梦已经可以一个人去上学，一个人放学。他用贵利矢留下来的剩饭吃，或者用零花钱买快餐。

自从住进这里，永梦从来不抱怨。他不会强求贵利矢和他玩，因为贵利矢的兴趣在其他地方，永梦看得出来。  
永梦最近第一次开口求贵利矢能不能留下来一晚上腾出时间和他打游戏。贵利矢答应了，可工作却不等人。  
贵利矢为难的挠了挠头发，把红夹克披到身上后便不决定多看哭泣的男孩，“今晚不回来。”  
永梦没了声，但是抽泣的样子可以令贵利矢想象得到对方咬住嘴忍下来的样子。贵利矢不清楚为何自己害怕回头，由此将心思强行转移到他即将得到的真相中，留下永梦出了门。

第二天贵利矢回来时已经要中午，他困乏的打了个哈欠，嘴角笑容却不变。他得到了好消息，知道了真相，还让别人欠了自己一个人情。  
家里空空的，永梦已经独自去上学。然而贵利矢却发现对方在桌上留给了自己早餐，摆放在他的固定座位前。面包涂抹的果酱已经有些放干，冰箱里的煮鸡蛋被切成了两半，上面挤满了过多的蛋黄酱。小袋即食香肠被剪开统统倒入在盘中。  
过于简单，对于完全不会做饭的永梦，这些是他唯一能想到东西。那些酱不是可以提早拿出来放上大半天的，然而他也猜不到贵利矢会回来这样晚。  
贵利矢凝视那看似寒酸幼稚的早餐，却宛如心情中什么东西被释放了般咧开嘴角。他随便擦了擦手便坐到桌前，拿看起来并不促进食欲的干面包片，却大口咬下。  
味道实在不怎么样，这个时间已经算是午餐了吧？午餐吃这个也挺敷衍的。  
但，他就是很饿。  
饿的时候，吃什么都很好吃。

…

“啊啊，要晚了。麻烦，”往夹克袖子里套胳膊的贵利矢瞥了眼墙上的表，随后乍舌。他三步并作两步的穿过客厅走去大门口，把永梦独自放在饭桌前，“永梦，我不知道几点回来，你晚上自己别晚睡。”  
电话和工作都是临时的，他也没想到这个点竟然出了那档子事。由此他来不及做半成品的意面，干脆直接从饭盒里取出剩饭热了热给永梦，自己随便吃了几勺子便要出发。  
贵利矢回头瞄了眼望着自己的小孩，却读得懂对方眼中的失落。然而永梦还是对他说了句“路上小心”，为此贵利矢便习惯性挤出个轻松的表情，口吻轻佻的回了句“出发了”，便把门带到身后。

事情没有想象中的麻烦，搞半天最终却只有一具尸体需要解剖。贵利矢折腾完洗干净手后便已经过了午夜，回到家时钟表指针已经在凌晨走了一个小时多。  
桌子上的剩饭被关进冰箱，一人分的碗筷洗干净放在水槽旁。  
然而永梦却不在床上。  
永梦坐在沙发上睡着了。电视没有开着，手中也没有拿着游戏机。他并不是因为玩游戏太晚而没能回床上，贵利矢清楚对方在等自己回家。  
到底永梦怀着什么心情在等他回来，虽然能从自身胸口腾起的异样情绪理解到，可贵利矢承认自己无法全部解读。即便如此，他这次却无法笑着抱怨小孩子在这里睡觉真是麻烦，竟然视线有些移不开。

被等待的心情也是不错的吧？  
贵利矢自己问自己。自己对自己点了头。  
他为自己内心明确的想法好笑的舒了口气，不像自己的行为令他自己感到尴尬和无奈。  
踱步去了沙发旁，他将今日全部的小心谨慎都用尽，极其轻柔的坐到了对方身旁。沙发因大人的重量而下陷，永梦小小的身体随着倾斜倒向贵利矢那边。  
贵利矢喉咙中发出轻叹，赶紧抬手接住对方，随后缓而稳的顺着体重放到自己腿上。永梦因他的小心而没有突然倒下，因此也没被弄醒，鼻子抽了抽却仍然睡熟过去。  
看着半躺在自己身上的男孩，这画面却相当奇妙。  
“开什么玩笑，”贵利矢嘀咕着。他将肩头松脱的红色夹克从背上拉下来，盖到了永梦身上。另只手的掌心不自觉的贴上男孩的头顶。捧着，护着，抚摸在那层柔软的黑发上。  
贵利矢没了那些多余的情绪，只剩下如夜晚一样安静的温柔，就连他自己都不曾认识到自己有这层情绪。“现在动不了，也是麻烦了啊…”不是抱怨的抱怨。

第二天早上，永梦在贵利矢腿上醒来。大概因为有些凉，他于那件红色皮夹克下缩了缩腿，变成一小团。直到倒在他身上的那只手拍了拍，永梦才反应过来自己并不在床上。  
“哟，名人。早啊，”贵利矢口吻和平时一样。他从手中的手机上移开视线，俯视着把自己腿枕麻的男孩，却表情没扭曲，“我还说你什么时候起来呢。我现在想上厕所想上的要命。”  
“贵利矢…？”贵利矢从来不让永梦尊称自己。  
永梦突然清醒了的撑起身子，贵利矢也就收起胳膊让对方坐起身。大概不清楚为何自己倒在了贵利矢腿上，也或者因为第一次以躺着的角度看到正上方对方的脸，永梦吃惊不小。  
被小孩子单纯的表情逗笑，贵利矢扬起眉揉了揉对方的头，把那不整齐的发型弄得更乱。

贵利矢抓住沙发把手撑起身子，抬起发麻的那只脚迫不得已站在原地等着恢复。在此期间他看向乖乖坐在那里怀抱歉意望着自己的永梦，掩盖下内心微微产生的不知所措，放缓语调，“今天游戏你开双人模式吧。”  
“哎？”  
“今天在家陪你打游戏。不是暑假了吗，没计划吧？”贵利矢故意露出得意的样子，把手机在掌心里翻了一圈。  
“今天不上班？”  
“今天休息。”贵利矢随口回应，“也不想干别的。”  
然而贵利矢不过是撒了谎，他早上短信发出去后给自己请了一个伪病假，这样有模有样的伪装请假还是第一次。然而当他看到永梦欢呼起来的大大笑容，却觉得宛如是在给自己撒谎的奖励。  
如果能一直保持笑容就好了。这一刻，贵利矢发现自己产生了个新愿望。他不曾想过的愿望。

说了谎，小小的。可是希望和你一起度过完好一天的愿望确实诚心诚意的。


	4. 小小房间的男孩和男人们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初遇大我
> 
> 花家大我出场，27岁

“永梦，听好了。站在这里不要动，知道了吗？”贵利矢蹲下身和男孩平视，他抓着男孩的双肩，一字一句的叮嘱。“这附近很危险，在我回来前不许随便出去。当然，也不要在楼里瞎逛，会迷路。”  
贵利矢的表情过于严肃，小小的永梦也能感觉到事情必须认真对待。虽然他多少被吓到，可还是抿着嘴使劲点了点头。贵利矢知道永梦大多数时间里是个听话的乖孩子，不过小孩子就是有小孩子的好奇心，他实在放心不下。  
其实贵利矢也没想到今天会带着永梦来，他接到电话也是临时。永梦今天感冒所以没去学校，虽然不重，可介于这个季节是流感爆发期，他就没让永梦上学。因此在带对方去医院取药路上，他就因插入的电话日临时绕路来取个资料。  
贵利矢比往日谨慎小心一百倍，如车轱辘话似的又嘱咐永梦两遍，直到确认永梦规规矩矩坐在那楼道废物长椅上没动，他才转身走进建筑深处。

永梦乖乖呆在掉漆的凳子上，身上没穿往日那件白色外套，而是换了一件相对比较厚的紫色绒大衣，挂着黑色绒毛的帽子罩在头顶。  
他环顾四周，认为这是个没人来的地方。废弃的建筑，杂货堆放的走廊，还有垮掉的破烂柜子，乱放的箱子，脱落的墙皮，布满灰尘的地面。看着对面小窗柜台上的挂牌，这里以前应该是家医院。可这里根本不像是自己可以来看病的地方，贵利矢到底来做什么呢？永梦完全搞不明白。  
鼻子有点痒。他拉下口罩，从兜里取出贵利矢给他准备的纸巾包，抽出一张醒了醒鼻子。随后吸了吸鼻头确认感觉后，却发现这根本没有一个垃圾桶可以丢纸团，而受过教育的永梦自然不会随便垃圾。  
小男孩的屁股终究还是离开了凳子，如同小老鼠似的迅速在杂乱的大厅转了一圈，甚至把那些不知道塞着什么杂货的箱子也打开，可就是没看到丢垃圾的地方。  
他不由自主地沿着楼道往里迈了几步，可一想到贵利矢的话，他又很快停下脚步。“很危险”到底指什么呢？说来这里本来就很诡异，晚上大概会和鬼屋一样吧？不过永梦并不相信鬼，他只是去找个垃圾桶，马上就会回来，再说他有点想上厕所。  
没有手机，也没有纸和笔能通知贵利矢，更不知道贵利矢在哪个房间。但每个医院至少一层一个厕所吧，因此永梦为了快点赶回来，终于在沿着走廊跑了起来。

厕所在一个拐角的走廊尽头，里面的水龙头也不太灵。上完厕所的永梦从外面拉进来了个用来装空玻璃瓶的塑料箱，踩在上面才终于够到成年人高度的水龙头，因为低的那个龙头已经不出水了。  
“永梦？！”  
就在因没有纸擦手，而只能偷偷往衣服上抹抹掌心的永梦，却突然听到了贵利矢大惊失色的呼喊从走廊远处传来。  
惨了，自己乱走被发现了！为了不让贵利矢担心，永梦赶紧从箱子上蹦了下来。可惜厕所地面有些滑，箱子被他的力度推出去几厘米，失去平衡的永梦直接摔在了地上，发出如同幼犬似的呜咽。  
“永梦？永梦！”不知道是捕捉到了声音，还是纯属没见到男孩儿担心，贵利矢的呼喊伴着跑过走廊的脚步声不断。  
经常摔跤的永梦自然没哭也没躺在地上起不来，他迅速爬起来后很快奔出了厕所。  
“贵利矢！”他回应着，向着走廊那段被门外光线晃的迷糊的人影。

跑近后他才注意到贵利矢的表情，从没如此担心和焦躁，与平日那个笑嘻嘻说话轻松又会开玩笑的人不同，贵利矢这次真的很着急。  
贵利矢边上站着一个男人，穿着白大褂，看起来是个医生却又不像医生。同贵利矢形成鲜明对比，那个人淡定冷漠许多，宛如贵利矢的焦躁和他半毛钱关系都没有。  
法医见到男孩出现后，松口气同时也不由自主迎了上去。他表情不知道如何形容，眉头不展，可百般无奈下又挂着一丝恼火，好似他瞬间不清楚如何教育这个小家伙。  
“我不是告诉你不要乱走的吗？！”贵利矢出口的语调比他自己想的要高，这吓了永梦一哆嗦，于是小男孩在他面前几步远处僵住了身子。可贵利矢却根本刹不住，单膝跪下抓住对方的肩，“你怎么可以不听话？”  
“我…”第一次见到对方这个样子，永梦被训得脑空白，根本不知道要说什么。但面对对方笔直等着答复的目光，永梦顶着鼻音哼哼唧唧的挤出句话，“我去上厕所…”  
贵利矢难掩夸张的叹了口气，这个答案迫使他也失去多半的责备之心。可他情绪还没平复，刚才还以为这孩子被拐走了。  
“你生气了？”永梦很小心的问了句。  
“没有！”贵利矢口吻还没转过来，下意识地回答让语调变得极其尖锐。  
永梦瞬间就眼圈红了，本来平日就有些泛红的眼圈，此时显得更加可怜。加上感冒惹得红鼻头，衬在那因病情有些发白得脸上格外明显。一半是因为自己的无心而感到委屈，一半是因为让贵利矢担心而满满内疚与害怕。  
看着孩子这似哭非哭的样子，贵利矢产生了和先前不一样对慌张感。他叹口气略带无奈，尽可能把表情同声音放轻许多，抬手胡乱揉了揉对方的帽子头顶，“我真的没生气。”

“想不到你竟然也能蹦出个私生子，还以为你关注的只有尸体。”声音响起，边上那个医生双手插在兜中，一副调侃嘲笑的神色半倚着门框。  
永梦望过去，那个人看着很凶，这让他稍有退缩。他可一点也不想被这个医生看病，也不想和对方说话。  
“花家医生何时也关心起别人家的事情了？”贵利矢态度一转，裂开嘴却满口讽刺笑意。他起身把永梦挡在身后，手指点了点太阳穴，“不过你灵光的脑瓜这次猜错了。”  
到底“私生子”这个玩笑何时能从生活里消失呢？贵利矢内心吐槽。朋友说就算了，可是从这位黑医口中出来，就很令人不爽。  
花家皮笑肉不笑的提了提一侧嘴角，要立马送客的态度相当明显。而九条反而在欣赏对方的样子，毫无压力，“顺便说，我关注的并不只是尸体，我关注的是真相。”  
反正从刚才开始那都是舌锋下相互攻击的话，没什么要认真的。花家懒得继续杠下去，也就没继续说些什么，而是收起表情将周身气场降低更多。  
被好好教导过的永梦，总觉得自己还是应该规规矩矩的打声招呼。于是他很小心的从贵利矢身后走出来，在皱眉略带诧异的花家面前，老老实实的鞠了一躬。  
“你好，我叫宝生永梦——唔？！”  
“你不用管那个人。”永梦还没说完，贵利矢弯腰一伸手，就把掌心盖在了男孩额头，顺着力度把永梦鞠躬的身子掰直。随后借着离去，他拐着男孩脖子把对方拉着迈步穿过走廊，“好了，带你去正规医院拿药去。”  
不知所措的永梦也没敢插话，回头偷偷瞄了眼被抛到身后的花家。对方只是站在那里丝毫不理睬的呆了几秒，随后转身甩过白大褂的衣摆，往走廊深处拐去。

…

第二天永梦在吃了药后去了学校，他的感冒好了很多，却依旧被贵利矢要求戴着口罩。贵利矢把药盒子装入永梦包里，还用马克笔粗粗的写了一张纸条，警告永梦中午午饭后必须记得吃药，且把药片的分量也标注上。  
旷了一天课的永梦很快就迎来了小伙伴们的关心，中午时取出饭盒的他第一眼就看到了贴在饭盒上的纸条，听话的吃了药。  
可惜这并不是愉快的一天，因为朋友太一的猫咪走丢了。太一早上就不想来学校，却还是被家长送了过来。结果中午吃饭聊天时，说着说着太一就哭得稀里哗啦。  
大家纷纷来安慰，可这反而让太一更加担心自己丢失的爱猫，哭得越发伤心。永梦可吓坏了，完全不知道如何安慰，最后几个朋友决定在回家路上都去附近帮忙注意下。  
太一已经准备好了寻猫启示，放学后还要和妈妈去张贴，所以他把戴着照片的海报分给了永梦他们。

放学后的永梦拿着启示录边走便注意着，这附近流浪猫不多，所以应该很好引起注意。  
虽然没去过太一家玩，可永梦多少知道太一家的方向。因为太一家附近有一家很有名很好吃的蛋糕店，偶尔太一的妈妈会买点心让太一带来学校当午饭后的甜品，也会分给朋友们。  
介于放心不下，永梦稍稍偏离了往日回家的路，往蛋糕店的方向走去。他并不熟悉这附近的街，却发现这附近流浪猫多了起来。也许真的有机会找到也说不定！永梦在内心祈祷好运来临。  
刚想完，他就发现了一只和照片一样黑白花猫咪，永梦不禁在内心为自己的运气欢呼雀跃。然而他刚要靠近，猫就逃走了，尽欢永梦顶着那因感冒而哑掉的嗓子死命呼唤名字，猫也没有停下意思。  
他一路追着猫穿过小路，钻过空地栏杆下的缝隙，挤过垃圾桶占据的小巷，抬头努力越过住家围墙紧盯着猫不放。可惜因没好好看路，他被狠狠的绊倒，等爬起来后猫已经不见了踪影。  
这把永梦急坏了，他一边叫一边找，好在终于在巨大的灌木丛里见到那炸起毛对他发出威胁叫声的猫。可惜这只猫并不是照片上的，虽然是黑白花，可花斑位置不一样。  
“原来不是啊…”永梦彻底失望，也就不再招惹那个生气的小家伙了。  
但起身后，永梦却注意到自己根本不知身处何处。他迷路了，而刚才一路注意着猫，他根本没记路。  
永梦感到害怕，但也没地方呼唤。他战战兢兢的抓住一个路人问路，被好心告诉后却因为路太过复杂，拐错了路口，又到了一条新路上。  
也许自己应该找警察，这是他在学校听到的方法。然而这附近根本没有警察局，有的话他也不知道在哪。

逐渐周围人少了，居民区也不见了。永梦发现自己已经不在住家区域，但这也是个好事，至少不是那种一排排的房子，或许自己可以找到不一样的地标性建筑。  
终于他发现了一个熟悉的店，昨天经过时多看了两眼的玩具店橱窗。接着很快，他又发现那家闻起来特别香的拉面店。  
此时永梦感到脑袋晕乎乎，他不应该病还没好的情况下跑得那么猛。喝了一肚子风，他才注意到鼻子被堵住，喉咙发痛。掏出来纸醒干净，刚才追猫的兴奋颈过去，顿时难受不已。  
“贵利矢…”他忍不住咕哝起来，可这时候贵利矢怎么可能听得见。现在永梦只想让人快点来接自己回家。  
忽然他想起来一件事，那就是只要往前走一段，就可以到昨天那家废弃医院。如果遇到昨天那个人，或许就能联系到贵利矢，毕竟是那个人打给贵利矢电话的吗！不过那个人很可怕，永梦犹豫中只能硬着头皮去找。

距离放学时间已经过去很久，太阳落下大半。这让这家没灯的楼道显得阴森恐怖。明明不相信鬼，永梦却哆嗦起来。也不清楚是真害怕，还是身体发冷，汗开始往外冒。  
走路轻飘飘的，永梦摸着周围那些歪七扭八的桌子和废弃柜子，小心翼翼的往楼道里蹭。可是他并没看到哪个房间有亮灯，走路的声音被安静扩大，宛如一个无人闯入的空楼。  
这令永梦内心咯噔下。也许这里根本没人呢？也许贵利矢和那个医生只是在这里碰面呢？  
越想越糟糕，越想越绝望，越想越害怕，永梦感到一阵伤心。

“喂。”  
突然一个声音响起，永梦如同猫似的跳起来。回头只见一个高大男人身影站在楼道不远处，永梦差点就条件反射钻入边上的柜子里。可柜子隔间因为断了而比他想得要低，因此一回头脑门就磕在了隔板上，弹出去后坐在满是灰尘的地上。  
害怕的睁开眼，那个人已经靠过来，原来是昨天那个医生。永梦半是放心，半是担心，赶紧掸了掸裤子恭恭敬敬的站起身。  
认出来是昨天贵利矢带着的小鬼，花家戴着猜疑的目光扫了眼周围，却没见到大人的影子。“你不该来这里，那个法医呢？”  
“我迷路了…”永梦很不好意思的说。花家眉毛明显抽了下，显然一听就是麻烦事，对方的不耐烦显而易见。永梦感觉后背一凉，尾音都开始抖，“你能帮我找到贵利矢吗？”  
花家没说话，看起来像是思考的样子，同时也像是观察永梦的样子。这让永梦摸不着头脑，但他想到什么似的，从后背脱下书包。书包内侧的塑料夹里放着住址，是怕孩子迷路时给路人看的。  
“这个是地址，”他抽出来后举给花家看。可花家没收，而是绕过永梦往里面走。  
“请等一下——…！”永梦慌慌张张的转身要追，却感觉一阵发晕。他瞬间抱着书包往前踉跄跪去。  
注意到人情况，花家手急眼快的按在永梦的额头。大概他并不会接触小孩子，此时就像是把一个要倒下的花瓶扶正似的，直接用手把永梦撑起来，让对方立好。  
“发烧了吗，”肯花家通过手心感受到对方过高的温度。原来自己发烧了？永梦自己显然没注意到病情恶化，反而一脸吃惊。花家无语的叹口气，却一把捞起永梦，带去了办公室。

打开灯的办公室亮堂很多，也以外冷清死寂。永梦屏住呼吸，大气都不敢出。他被花家如玩具娃娃似的摆在了病床上，随后也不给予任何指示，花家就在屋子里忙起来。  
永梦不清楚该如何开口，抱着书包看着对方转来转去的身影。  
“低头，”花家取出来耳温计，永梦见过这东西，所以乖乖低下头。他比在学校面对老师还要听话，或许他觉得不听话就会被踢出去。  
瞧了眼温度，39.2。花家收起温度计后从柜子下面取出退烧药塞给永梦，并从桌后一箱矿泉水里取出来一瓶丢给永梦。“会读说明吧？自己读完吃了。”  
要是平日面对贵利矢，他肯定就会开口抱怨一下药的味道之类的。但他现在可不敢对花家说，乖乖吃药的样子同被下了指令的机器人没什么不同。他道了谢，花家也没回应。

花家拿起电话打给了贵利矢，贵利矢大概已经急得焦头烂额，才响了一声就被接通。  
花家简短两句就说明情况，也不清楚贵利矢怎么猜怎么说的，只见花家冷笑几声，“若你以为我拐了他，那你就自己来看。”  
电话那头又说了一句，花家似乎也没继续进行的样子，“顺便带上退烧药的钱。”以此结束，也不清楚那头贵利矢说完没，花家就挂了电话。  
本来竖起耳朵的永梦，见转过身抛来视线的花家，立马挺起后背。  
“他过会就来，你想干什么就干什么，不干的话躺着。”花家就说了一句，变转过身开始盯着屏幕上那红红绿绿不知道是什么的一堆线。  
不懂那些线有什么好看的，永梦也没敢问。他坐在那里呆了几秒，花家似乎真的没打算继续管他的意思，他们之间也没有可以聊的话题，永梦瞬间很无聊。  
最后永梦打开书包，取出来了游戏机。这房间太安静，稍微一动摩擦就能被听到，永梦动作也变得很缓慢小心。  
然而他刚开机，机器里立马传出来开机的音乐声，在这个安静的房间里格外刺耳。永梦吓得倒吸一口气，瞬间把游戏机捂在胸口试图盖住响声，战战兢兢的看向电脑前的男人背影。不过花家根本不在乎，头都没有回。  
这样不行，打游戏肯定很吵，即使关了声音说不定在这身体情况也会被训。所以刚开机的永梦又把游戏机关了，选择抱着书包蜷缩在床上，面对墙躺下。  
“把被子盖上，你想烧到40度吗。”背后花家的口吻相当冷淡，但也很严厉。永梦立马慌慌张张起身把床位的白被子拉上身，花家似乎早就转回了电脑方向，没在继续给予任何其他叮嘱。

虽然很晕，眼皮很重，可永梦根本没睡着。是他太紧张，全程都听着身后的动静。一方面是他老想着贵利矢，不见到对方就无法踏下心。  
终于，这短短几分钟宛如过了几个小时。听到楼道跑来的脚步声，永梦就和小兔子似的耳尖起来，立马从床上蹦起来。  
“贵利矢！”和刚才病殃殃的样子不同，永梦从床上一跃而下，冲入弯下腰接住他的贵利矢怀中。边上的花家似乎为这过于温馨的画面而不予直视，别开目光叹了口气。  
“你怎么会来这里？你到底跑去哪里？你怎么迷路的？”贵利矢问题多到问不完，却还是把永梦紧紧收入怀中，似乎没急着求答案，“算了，回去再说。”  
拉开些许距离后审视一翻永梦的状态，贵利矢抬手碰了碰永梦额头。随后他从兜里拿出来钱递给花家，花家也没数，全数收入囊中。  
“看来这次要谢谢你呢，”贵利矢这样说着，似是诚意，又听似不那么认真。  
花家也不在意，耸耸肩，“你付钱就行。”永梦牵着贵利矢的手，小声冲花家再度道谢。花家没回应，却对视上几秒，但很快转回贵利矢脸上，“难得半价。”毕竟检查身体和看惯的费用他都没算。  
“想不到花家医生也有心软的时候。”贵利矢开起玩笑，却被花家用眼神制止。贵利矢也不害怕，反而摊开空出来的一侧手，“希望你下次不要以小孩子这次当借口来摆我一道。”说罢后退半半步，贵利矢拉走了永梦。

一大一小两人走出废弃医院，外面的天色已晚，路灯零零星星挂在街口两侧。可以看到远处的拉面店还火热着，但永梦已没力气去品尝。  
此时贵利矢突然背对着他蹲下身，并把手探手招呼了下，“名人，背你回去？”  
没有生气。贵利矢口气轻松，越过肩头的目光同他往日的笑容那般清爽又令人安心。  
永梦大大的笑起来，即使发着烧，却浑身轻松。他大声的应回去，开心的扑到了贵利矢背上，随后被背起来，并被告知可以在上面睡一会。

终于可以回家。  
被重要的人接回去，没有比这个更让人安心幸福的了。


	5. 小小房间的苦和甜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初遇飞彩  
> 镜飞彩出场，24岁

“小朋友，不可以在走廊上乱跑！”护士的警告让跑过医院走廊的永梦吓了一哆嗦，但他很明白是自己的问题，却没法停下脚步。  
尽可能减缓速度，永梦转去那个方向大致低下头，“对不起！”  
“也不要那么大声说话，”护士一脸无奈。  
“对…不起…”永梦吞了吞口水，让自己声音变小不少。可是也不知道这声音有没有传入护士耳朵里，他便已经转过身，以最快速度往指定的门走去。不管护士再呼唤他，他也没停。  
就在推门进去的瞬间，永梦的鞋子擦到了地板上拉门的轨道，一下子趴去了地板。身后的书包压在他背上，可是永梦一骨碌就爬了起来，不管不顾。  
“名人你还是那么不小心啊。”  
听到熟悉的声音，永梦顿时眼前一亮，但难免满充满急切的担忧。抬头和病床上的贵利矢对上视线，永梦不顾周围的医生，先跑去了病床边，担心的望着对方。  
“喂喂，没什么大事，别摆出这张脸。”看着永梦小小的脸上都是紧张，贵利矢无奈笑着抬手捏了一把男孩的脸蛋。永梦立马捂着捏痛的地方缩了缩脖子，并对受了伤却无所谓的贵利矢露出不满的眼神，贵利矢这才叹口气，“真的没事。到是你再那样没事摔倒，要是也住院了，我就麻烦大了。”  
永梦看了看贵利矢全身，唯一不同就是脚上多了个石膏绷带。放学后永梦被明日那老师叫去办公室，说贵利矢因为脚受伤送入住院，但因为贵利矢要求，所以等到放学才和永梦说。  
忽然听到一声咳嗽，回头发现是一直站在床尾前的医生。一脸严肃的脸确实相当英俊，白大褂下穿着整齐的衬衫，打着规矩的领带，熨烫整齐的西装裤和皮鞋和他很搭。他有着一张和年轻的脸，可气氛同那些小儿科笑眯眯的医生护士大不一样。  
永梦忍不住缩小了身子，但是很快知道自己没打招呼很不对，显然对方是贵利矢的医生。于是他立马站稳，“我是宝生永梦，谢谢你照顾——呜哇？！”  
想不到深深一个鞠躬，书包盖却松了。里面的课本文具和饭盒统统掉出来，砸过永梦的头，散了一地。望见自己宝贝的游戏机也掉在了课本上，永梦赶紧跪下身心疼的抱起来。  
“你到底在干什么啊，”贵利矢哭笑不得。他当然不能下去帮忙，不过一旁的护士到是好心的去帮永梦捡。永梦一边道谢一边道歉，嘴巴忙个不停。看着这样的永梦，贵利矢只能冲床对面没挪动一步的医生咧嘴赔笑，“我家名人让你见笑了。”  
瞥了眼男孩的医生把目光转了回来，完全把小孩交给了护士。他双手插在西服裤口袋里，白了一眼贵利矢，厌烦的叹了口气，“如果可以，我希望你再也不要出现在我的医院——”  
“别这么说吗，飞彩，”贵利矢无辜的插画。  
被唤做飞彩的医生因话头被打断而有些吃惊，大概他很少被人打断过。然而他没生气，而是表现得有些头疼的皱起眉，完成了句子，“不要出现在在我的医院的病床上。”  
“你很关心我吗？”贵利矢乐起来。  
“只是给患者的一个忠告。”飞彩瞪了过去，“给你的忠告。你还打破了我的休息时间。”  
“不就是点心时间吗…”贵利矢一出口，飞彩就有些耐不住的要发火，却发现贵利矢移开了目光。见永梦已经抱着书包站起身，贵利矢便指了指飞彩，带着恶作剧似的坏表情冲永梦低语。“我医大时的旧识，算是朋友。很可怕吧？”  
飞彩不屑一顾的冷哼下，永梦开始怀疑贵利矢是不是开玩笑骗他的，也许他们关系一点也不好？但贵利矢喋喋不休，“我可是为了尸体跑来这里很多很多次。”  
“以及为了弄出那些你不放的线索，把自己弄进这里很多很多次，”飞彩口气很差。或许怕飞彩发火，永梦担心的贴着贵利矢的床边。见他这样，飞彩勉强缓和了点口吻，“还好你这次只是脚踝骨裂，撞上的是自行车。下次你来个大的，也许通知这孩子来的地方就不是我这里，而是你工作的地方了。”  
“喂喂，你在小孩子面前说什么呢啊。”  
“你不是也把尸体这词在他面前说的轻松么，”飞彩的话反而令让永梦涨红脸。或许知道贵利矢平日如何和人交流，飞彩也说的坦然，“你是打算让他以后当法医了吗？”  
突然贵利矢想到什么，咧嘴拍了拍永梦肩。“说来，名人你不是想当医生吗？那时候，这小少爷可是院长呢。”  
少爷？院长？永梦顿时满是憧憬的睁大闪闪发亮的大眼睛，尊敬羡慕的冲飞彩投去目光，冒出句“好厉害。”  
“不过现在还不是。”  
对于贵利矢的强调，飞彩啧了声。但他还是叮嘱了永梦几句，比如学医一点也不容易什么的。永梦这次变得很认真，站直了身子连连点头。对于那热切的目光，飞彩有点不好对付，随即便转头让护士回去工作。

“今天我回不去，明天的。”贵利矢压低声音开始和永梦说正事，“你自己回去。冰箱里有昨晚剩下的炒饭，还有沙拉，不行你就沿路买一点。吃完写作业，别玩游戏太晚，早睡。”  
“我不能留在这里陪你吗？”  
“为什么？”贵利矢有点不解的看着永梦。  
永梦回答得理所当然，“因为家人住院了，不是应该守着的吗！”  
“我这又不是出了大事，也不需要特别看守啊。你个小孩子，不许熬夜。”他想要说得轻松，抬手要弹永梦的脑门，却被永梦躲开了。贵利矢突然觉得小鬼好难搞，他可不能让永梦在这里折腾，还不好好休息和学习，“明天我就回去了。好了，你快回家，听话。”  
永梦满是委屈，“可是贵利矢从前天就没回去过…”  
床上的某位伤员顿时语塞，毕竟他因为抓到线索，前两晚上都弄到很晚，最终因为距离而住在了旅馆。而今天让他打了石膏的起因就是那事，到是不是什么危险大事，只不过他回来时一个不小心跌下了坡道，撞上了一旁骑自行车的人结果弄伤了脚。  
到底也是自己惹出来的，让他今晚又要把永梦一个人放家里。  
贵利矢知道自己总是有事出门，永梦每次都在忍耐，如今他无话可说。正在头疼思考劝阻的话和解释时，抬眼看到飞彩还在看着这边，也就不好把家里的这些继续扯来扯去。  
他赶紧压低声音叮嘱永梦，“回家。就一晚上，忍耐下，永梦…”往日很乖的永梦，此时使贵利矢下不了重口，“你也是男孩子不是吗。不要弄得我还想一个苦口婆心的老妈子似的在这里劝你…乖乖的。”  
永梦沉默中好似进行了一翻内心挣扎。贵利矢知道永梦很少提出任性的要求，再说，刚才那个不算是任性，而是他一个寂寞后的失落。造成这一点的是贵利矢，所以贵利矢没有资格寻对方，他甚至开始反省。  
“我知道了…”永梦把书包背回肩上，双手抓着书包带，嘴巴却撅起松不开。然而他没闹，也没抱怨，更不是刻意做出苦相，反而乖乖的声音令贵利矢心怀愧疚。  
“抱歉，”贵利矢轻声道歉。  
出乎意料的，这次变成永梦在安抚他。男孩挤出了一个青涩的笑容，他并不希望贵利矢不开心或担忧，“希望你能好起来。”  
真不知道这种客套话是不是在学校学的，可不懂的永梦却说的相当诚恳认真。表面的哭笑不得下，贵利矢只觉得有些心痛。他抬起手想要揉揉对方的头，然而刚伸出手臂，永梦已经和他道别后转身走去大门。  
明明用鼻子很浅的叹息，却令贵利矢肩膀明显垂下。他望着永梦礼貌与飞彩以及护士道别的身影，心思蔓延。永梦临行前不往回头又冲他摆摆手，贵利矢这才感觉到自己表情有点僵硬，从而他立马整理表情咧嘴笑起，冲永梦挥手招呼回去。  
见永梦离开，贵利矢这才彻底松下。与此同时，他和门口的飞彩对上视线，显然这位未来院长看了他们俩全部互动。  
想不到自己和永梦私下这份家庭感被暴露出来，以前可没对几个熟人展现过，或许飞彩都会感到吃惊与不适应。想到这里，贵利矢情不自禁的苦笑不已，不过飞彩并没有表情变化，眼底色彩却很深。  
贵利矢无奈中挂着点不好意思，冲老熟人耸了耸肩，飞彩也没回应就关上了门。

永梦没有直径回家，而是坐在医院大厅的椅子上。没有取下书包，也没有脱掉大衣，双手撑在腿上的姿势好似他只是在车站等公车。  
他不想回去，虽然今晚一个人在家并不是第一次。就像贵利矢说的那样，他一个人也能行，贵利矢也好几次有事回不去，今天的意外更加情有可原。  
但就是因为今天这件事，他才会无法起身从医院轻易离开。依旧年幼的永梦想到了父母的离去，被那些不愿收养他的亲戚包围，最终在人群里却感到自己是一个人的回忆。  
贵利矢是对他伸出手的那个人，即便永梦清楚当初推给贵利矢纯属巧合，然而他们却彼此接受了对方。  
对于还没有能力独自生存的孩子而言，永梦让自己认定那个是家，贵利矢是亲人，是他唯一能安心留下的地方。他怀抱感激，学会懂事，寻求着立足之地。所以他会担心，或害怕，甚至有点反应过激。  
他在学校和环境中学会了基本的道理，却还不会知道社会中的太多太深的事情。可是对于被伤害和死亡以及失去，他却有过经验。  
因此当他知道贵利矢只是伤到脚的时候，他些许放心，但也是纯属先前他太害怕了。紧张到不亲眼确认都无法来得及哭出来。如果是什么坏消息，那么永梦便会失去那份支柱，他自己铸起的蛋壳保护终将轻易破碎。  
不是他不敢一个人在家，而是他不敢留贵利矢一个人在医院  
回到无人的家里，想着那个受伤的人。这些单纯此时想，就迫使他感觉回到了遇见贵利矢之前的日子。他失去父母，独自在恐惧和悲伤里变得封闭，学着如何继续活下去度日。若留他一个人，这些便会如潮水吞来，他自己都怕那时候的自己会瑟瑟发抖，胡思乱想。  
他讨厌哭泣，不会在贵利矢面前，也不会在外人面前，甚至不想在自己面前。  
他现在唯一的希望便是陪在贵利矢身边，让自己呆在那个给他创造出家的人身旁，直到彻底安心，看着对方回家。他懂为何贵利矢没让他留下，就和老师与一般大人担心的那样，他有他这个年龄该去做的事情，然而永梦没心情。  
或许他可以在这里守一夜，不被贵利矢发现，就找个地方坐着。自然他小小的脑瓜中没有任何点子，说不定现在就会被护士询问自己为何一个人，只是永梦没有从椅子上下来….  
他认为，即使是贵利矢，如果受伤被独自留在医院过夜，会不会也和自己一样会孤独与害怕呢？不管是大人还是小孩，没人喜欢疼痛的，对吧？那么如果只留在这里，贵利矢需要的话，自己就能及时跑过去陪他了。

“你不回家吗？”  
忽然一个白色的身影坐在身旁，黑色的西服裤因为翘起的腿而拉扯出些许褶皱。永梦有些吃惊的看着坐在自己旁边的飞彩，明明还是绷着脸抱着双臂，可注视而来的目光却带着舒服的色泽，音调也相当柔缓并不吓人。  
“九条贵利矢的事，你还在担心？”飞彩此时话和问题突然变多起来。见永梦有些尴尬的点头，飞彩也就顿了一下，“没事的。”飞彩就这么简单的安慰了句小孩子，没有明确的指明。他不擅长安慰，也不会做无谓的保证。  
永梦不知道能说什么，飞彩肯定不会答应让他留在医院一夜，他也不能让飞彩保密自己没走的事情。他没必要向飞彩阐明自己不想回家的事，也不在乎九条有没有给飞彩提到自己的事情，永梦现在想到只有自己能去哪。一来二去，永梦担忧的太多，结果到头来什么也没能说。  
“他经常让你一个人在家？”飞彩抛出今日对于永梦的第三个问题。  
贵利矢并不是总是出门不回，但的确老是有事而回家晚，或临时去上班。然而永梦知道，总是把未成年留在家里的确会被说三道四。他不希望贵利矢被骂，因此维护似的回答了句，“就是偶尔。”  
飞彩如有读心术似的看懂了男孩，他放下腿微微弯下身，让自己寻觅到男孩的脸，用目光直视过去，“如果不喜欢一个人在家，不希望让他再老让你担心的话，那么你就要自己好好训他一顿。”  
“哎？”  
“你也到刻意表达清楚自己想法和感情的年龄。如果有什么不满，或者希望他改正的，你就说出来。他还不是不会听人劝的人，也懂的反省和自责。”飞彩吐了口气，语速放慢，“面对事情做出果断判断，清楚正确的传达含义和决定的想法，也是医生需要拥有的资质。”  
对方还记得自己想当医生，且认真的认可了。永梦不禁睁大眼睛，望着这位年轻有为的未来院长。  
被鼓励了？被指导了？永梦感觉内心暖起，毕竟有人在他的道路上给他推了一把。

永梦从椅子上站了起来，飞彩本以为对方会离开，却想不到永梦三步并作两步走去了病房。飞彩起身大步跟上，还没厉声阻止，永梦已经一把拉开了病房门。  
“贵利矢！”永梦严厉叫了出来，当然以他稚嫩的声音毫无威慑力。  
“喂——”飞彩没想到会这样，但既然已经没法阻止，他便把门在身后关上。  
“永梦？你怎么没回去？”贵利矢不知道哪里摸出来了一本杂志翻着，见到永梦突然出现在门口，半是不满半是吃惊。他不解的从永梦气呼呼的小脸转移到了飞彩身上，更加困惑，“飞彩？”  
好在这病房只有两张病床，而这里只有贵利矢一个人，所以飞彩也就勉强睁一只眼闭一只眼没有警告永梦要小声。  
此时永梦已经冲到了病床前，抬手打了一下贵利矢的胳膊。“你干什么啊？我可是伤员呢，”贵利矢被突然换了气势的永梦惊起不小，躲起胳膊震惊不已。虽然他伤的是腿，而不是手臂，却还是故意露出一副委屈的样子。  
可永梦不吃这一套，他双手撑在床边往前凑过身子，好似要继续追打。不过他这次没出手，而认真的脸上宛如在忍耐什么。“不要再让我担心了！不要再受伤了！”  
永梦抬高声音没控制音量，贵利矢被弄的一愣。可永梦没注意到，反而嗓子哽咽起来，“我在学校以为…你出车祸了…”  
的确某一点算是车祸，然而贵利矢却清楚的意识到“车祸”这个词在永梦的概念里是什么。对他来讲，这个词只有“严重”的程度，就和他失去父母，自己生命垂危时一样。在家看到永梦换衣服时，贵利矢便注意到，男孩的腹部还有很明显的手术过后的疤痕。  
贵利矢想也清楚，自己这次的确吓到永梦了。对他来讲不算什么。可对永梦却不同。虽然并不严重，无需大惊小怪，然而永梦的反应过度却是可以理解。  
此时对比刚才见面时的反应，贵利矢深切的感受到永梦忍耐得多么痛苦。永梦责备贵利矢今晚不回去，同时永梦又希望留下来。这些和往日贵利矢没回家时永梦感到的失落不同，因为今日永梦只是单纯想确认贵利矢在身边，希望自己能留下来确认贵利矢平安无事。  
“那个只是自行车，你看，也就是脚踝伤到罢了，很快就会——喂？！你别哭啊！”  
“我没哭！”永梦吸了吸鼻子。  
贵利矢瞬间丢开往日的懒散开玩笑的样子，也不再以轻松的口吻安抚，而是有些不知所措。他看得到永梦眼眶里打转的泪珠，自知永梦不会在他面前哭或者撒娇，如今只发生过一次，从而这回的第二次看来的确深受打击。  
贵利矢倒是不知道飞彩和这个孩子说了什么，但永梦这样子认真地表达想法，贵利矢还是会好好听。看来是自己要招架不住，贵利矢抬手做出投降的样子，“我知道了。永梦，冷静。”满脸无奈，“我不会再让你担心了。擦擦眼睛，回家了，明天你就能见到我。”  
永梦说不过他，却听到对方算是答应后，也没得反驳。他从刚才就没擦眼泪，是因为既然拦得住眼泪，那么就要当作没发生似的隐忍，这算是小男孩的一份倔强。可现在既然被看穿提及，永梦只能愤愤不平的用手背摸了把。  
不抹还好，一抹眼泪唰的就下来了。两个红脸蛋都被弄湿，年幼得男孩不禁吸溜着鼻头，低头用袖子擦起来，可也没哭出声。  
飞彩看清的永梦的情况，也没料到自己的话会引来这事。算是责备着贵利矢，飞彩不忘白一眼病床上的人，可同时也有些无可奈何看着那里擦眼泪的小男孩。  
面对这一大人一小孩不像是吵架的奇妙画面，飞彩不禁再度头疼起来。而另一边，再度被飞彩全程围观了自己家的这些事，并且自己现在还把永梦弄哭了，贵利矢宛如救助似的给远处的医生一个眼神。当然，飞彩显然嫌麻烦的瞪回来，只是贵利矢不觉得自己安慰永梦安慰的有问题啊，所以他只能很无奈的摊开手。  
最终飞彩看不下去，上前抬手试探性的拍在了永梦肩头，“探病时间结束了。刚才给你延长时间，现在不能再拖。”永梦擦了一手湿，但总算恢复到往日的乖巧，好好点了点头。飞彩说了句“走吧，”就把永梦带了出去。  
一旁贵利矢对于飞彩的耐心催促表现得一脸夸张的吃惊，结果被飞彩无视。

永梦在医院厕所里洗了把脸，眼泪就神奇的止住了。大概是因为他平日不哭，早已接受了父母逝去的事实。而他在贵利矢面前突然止不住，那是因为贵利矢让他有一瞬间回去了当初刚知道父母不在了时的感觉。  
出门后飞彩还等在门口，永梦这才知道飞彩已经下班，只是还没来得及换衣服。永梦很礼貌的鞠躬道歉，却想不到飞彩问了句，“你喜欢吃甜的吗？”  
永梦有些不知所措，最终还是点了点头。更想不到的是，飞彩把他带去了办公室，让他坐在椅子上等自己。永梦也不清楚自己该走还是还留，最终选择乖乖听话。  
飞彩的白大褂被换回了黑西装，与他的衬衫领带搭配起来，相当有精英感。只是配上那张帅气的脸，却令永梦倍感压力，此时比在学校都显得乖很多。  
飞彩提出来带永梦去吃蛋糕，永梦内心安心不少。看来自己闹得这事没让这个医生生气，至少对方还愿意自己去吃蛋糕。  
是要安慰我吗？永梦内心对飞彩改观不少，觉得飞彩是个意外温柔的人。只是被拉去吃蛋糕有些过意不去，可既然是贵利矢的朋友，那么永梦也就没那么拘谨。他连连道谢上了车，路上瞄了一眼飞彩还有那个前面安静开车的司机，大家都不吭声，永梦也没能搭上半句话。  
万万没想到，飞彩带他来的地方是那家很有名的甜品店。法国有名的牌子，不管是在大人还是小孩间都很受欢迎，只是很贵，永梦自己都没吃过。  
眼睛里难以控制的冒出光，可是永梦却犹豫再三。这么贵，他真的可以让飞彩请么？当然他自己还没挣过钱，在他看来，这些标价每个都蛮恐怖。  
“选好了吗？”飞彩问了句坐在那里盯着菜单，陷入选择恐惧症的永梦。飞彩决定的并不困难，他肯定来过很多次，毕竟刚才店员小姐还恭恭敬敬的对他说“好久不见”。  
自己要节制！这是永梦给自己下的命令。最终纠结下，只要了一块店里首推的草莓奶油蛋糕，外加搭配选择的白热巧。  
看着飞彩享受在甜品中的样子，永梦不禁觉得很不可思议，大概这是他见过飞彩最放松的表情。蛋糕自然好吃得不行，永梦感觉嘴巴停不下来。在他吃到一半时，或许是因为吃得过于高兴，嘴巴没管住得突然开口问道，“医生你平日都不笑的吗？”  
想不到被问这种问题，飞彩目光不同刚才那样，好似并不喜欢这种话题。永梦瞬间感到自己说错了话，咬着叉子，缩起脖子。  
“别咬着叉子，很危险，”没生气，飞彩反而随口嘱咐了句。  
“是，”永梦赶紧乖乖把叉子拿下来。然而小孩子的好奇心没让他安静，只是变得更加小心翼翼，他宛如在说悄悄话似的问飞彩，“请我吃蛋糕，是为了安慰我吗？”  
飞彩迫不得已同他再度四目相对，却未能很快给出答案。大概懒得回答解刨自己的感情，飞彩深呼吸了下让自己有耐心。同时想了想，口吻依旧是那么平淡，“随你怎么想。你认为的话，那么就是了。”  
很不明确的答案，永梦却将其归类在好的一边。他坚信飞彩的好意，或许真的在害羞也不一定。当然这话他不会对飞彩说，小孩子其实很敏感的，他清楚这点还不能问。于是最终他只是害羞的吃起蛋糕，小声的对飞彩说了声“谢谢。”  
飞彩眉头动了动，调整自己内心，不在同这个孩子多说什么。此后全程两个人没在聊话题，飞彩不擅长这种事。但呆在飞彩身边，永梦感觉比之前要轻松许多。

第二天永梦起了一个大早，在上学前先去了医院。贵利矢还没醒，永梦就把小小的纸袋子偷偷放在了对方床头。  
“名人？”想不到贵利矢竟然醒了，他叫住了刚要离开的永梦。年幼的男孩本以为自己的小惊喜可以圆满完成，但此时他只能各种尴尬和害羞。贵利矢瞥到小袋子，一脸吃惊，“怎么？我的出院礼物？”  
永梦抓紧自己的书包带，红着脸点点头。贵利矢咧嘴一笑，好似得到圣诞礼物的孩子，心满意足的拿起小纸袋，“这个牌子不是那个很有名的店吗？你去那里买的？”法医有些难以置信的看着自家男孩。  
于是永梦把昨晚的事情讲了出来。被飞彩请去吃蛋糕，还被开车送到家里。贵利矢很难想象飞彩和一个孩子单独相处的画面，表情在听的过程中从吃惊到好笑，最后只剩下无限感慨，“看来我欠了一个人情。”  
永梦不懂贵利矢感慨的这句话是什么意思，不过贵利矢是由衷这么觉得。那位嘴巴辛辣的老熟人，不光帮忙照顾了永梦，还顾及了孩子的心情，甚至安慰鼓励了小小的他。  
纸袋子里是五颗不大的松露巧克力球，每个只有拇指肚那么大，外面裹着两种不同颜色的粉，应该是有一定味道区分。  
“对不起，”永梦突然道歉起来，令刚拿出来巧克力的贵利矢吓了一跳。永梦却相当认真的解释，“因为没有挣钱，所以买不了蛋糕。零花钱只能买这么一点。”  
贵利矢有些接不上话，愣了几秒盯着那张懊悔的小脸，下一秒大笑着把一颗巧克力丢入口中。在病服上随便摸了把，把纸袋换手后，贵利矢捏了把永梦的脸，并对发出小小轻叫的男孩抛去哭笑不得的表情。“你在说什么啊。偶尔你很聪明，可是现在笨得不行。”  
“我是认真的！”永梦撅嘴抗议。  
怎么也没想到对方会有这反应，贵利矢再度被对方惊到。最近永梦有了变化，会好好表出感情了。于是贵利矢睁大眼露出投降状态，以眼神催促对方继续说下去。永梦则嘴巴没停，“如果以后挣了钱，我会买蛋糕给贵利矢吃的！因为…想要感谢你！”  
“感谢我什么？”  
“感谢你在我身边，还有…”永梦费劲的组织语言，试图让自己恭恭敬敬的报答谢意，“谢谢你给我一个家。”  
永梦低下头深深举了一躬，男孩感到暖意从胸口爬上来，钻在鼻子里，有些发酸。所以他维持住姿势呆了一会，好让自己突然发热的小脑瓜冷静，并把因为刚才那些话而羞红脸的自己整理好表情。  
“那么就拜托你了名人，那家店的蛋糕，我也想尝一尝啊。”忽然听到贵利矢如此开口，永梦迅速的抬起头。见到的对方看似笑容与声音没变，但眼底却显得柔和并挂上了欣慰，贵利矢内心是不由的发出感慨的。  
“这个巧克力很好吃，谢谢。”贵利矢衷心的冲永梦表达感谢。这个男孩花掉了全部零花钱，只是想换来巧克力让他开心。贵利矢并没有什么值得伤心的事，只不过现在更加开心，好似今天会有好运。  
半是逗着永梦开心，半是带着想法，贵利矢眯起眼，“那个飞彩竟然请你吃了那么高级的店，真叫人羡慕。我也想和你去吃一次那家店，所以——”他拿出来一块巧克力，举到永梦小小的嘴前，“现在陪我吃吧？来，张嘴。”  
相比之前担心的泪水，或者生气的泪水，在或者刚才感动的泪水，永梦认为这次开心的感觉是最轻松的。他没有哭，但鼻子一算。但在眼泪还没爬上眼眶前，就被他的充盈感情的笑这压了回去。挂着点鼻音，男孩笑得很开心。  
他兴奋的应了对方，张嘴吃掉了贵利矢喂给他的巧克力球。巧克力在口中化开，外层巧克力粉带上些许苦涩，融合内部调味所带来的芳香，剥落在舌尖上。最终融入到巧克力丝滑的香甜里，之前那点苦涩也迅速让其更加凸显美味。  
“好吃吗？”贵利矢又吃了一颗，边问到。  
永梦鼓着腮帮子点点头。  
“知道是什么味道吗？”  
“忘记了。”  
“喂你小子，买东西难道不该看看味道吗？现在这两种口味我完全不知道是什么啊！”  
两个人的笑声在早晨的病房里中飘过。带着一点巧克力的浓郁，挂着一丝暖洋洋的气息。

“甜”并不单单是因为甜品，而是因为那份心情，那份共享的愉悦。  
“苦”不过是包裹在外面的薄层，当你融化往前，便会寻觅到本该应得的味道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里就结束了，毕竟只是想到的段子拼凑的故事，每一篇独立。


End file.
